The Blue Spirit Returns
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: The Blue Spirit is the bane of the Fire Nation. What would happen if Zuko is given one more power other than Fire bending? He has the ability to transport to any place on earth, giving him a vast advantage over any enemy. Please Review or flame! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

_**The Blue Spirit Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 1**_

Hours after the fight in Old Ba Sing Se, Azula had sent a message to the Fire Lord himself. That same night, Azula had received her reply. The Fire Lord, Ozai, would be coming to Ba Sing Se to watch over everything that was happening. Surprisingly, he had left the Fire Nation some time ago in order to see the war up close. Since Ba Sing Se was now part of the Fire Nation, Zuko did not need to travel home; for this was his home now. Zuko had slipped out of the palace, but was aware of two Dai Li Agents following his every move. He had gone back to the Jasmine Dragon, and saw that it was already closed down. His uncle Iroh was spending his time in Old Ba Sing Se, in a cavern that was dug by the Dai Li as his cell. Zuko could never visit him, because Azula had deemed it dangerous. The sight of the tea shop saddened Zuko, but enraged him all the more. He went back to his old apartment to take to the palace some of his possessions.

Suddenly, he heard shouting and noise. He ran to the spot and saw one of the Dai Li assaulting Jin, the girl that once had a crush on Zuko. Zuko commanded the agent to stop, picked the agent off Jin, and threw him to the side. The Agent mumbled something like an apology and ran off. However, when Zuko looked at Jin, he saw the pure dread on her face. She had a black eye, and there was a blood stain on the side of her face. Some of the palace servants had already learnt about Azula and the Fire Nation, with the help of Zuko, had taken control of Ba Sing Se. Zuko knew word would spread, but not this fast. No words were spoken as Zuko backed up and Jin got up, and ran away, with tears streaming down her face. There was no doubt in Zuko's mind that Jin had to be feeling like an idiot for having feelings for a fire bender. Zuko walked back to the palace with his belongings, while deep in thought.

Zuko did not belong in Ba Sing Se, not as a peasant citizen of The Earth King, and certainly not as Prince of the Fire Nation. He needed a new identity. While he made his way back up the steps, the Dai Li decided to stop following him. That was their mistake. Zuko bumped into Mai in Ty Lee, who were going out of the palace for some reason.

"Hey, Zuko!" Ty Lee exclaimed ecstatically. "Aren't you glad you've joined us? Azula seemed very pleased to have you by her side."

"It's nice to see you again…" Mai said, while trying to avoid his eyes, and blushing. "…it's been years."

"How could you stand being with Azula for more than two minutes?" Zuko suddenly asked with his voice even, but not loud. "She's crazy!"

Bewildered, Mai and Ty Lee glanced at each other.

"She's the smartest person in the world!" Ty Lee said in defence. "Besides, she's your sister."

Ty Lee's bubbly attitude spilled out, still making her same less irritated than she really was. She still beamed with pride, just like how she did many years ago, back in the Fire Nation. Zuko shook his head sadly as he kept walking past them.

"Umm…Zuko?" Mai said shyly. She was unlike herself while she talked to Zuko, for she showed emotion. "Me and Ty Lee are going to investigate a rebellion that formed. Would you like to join us?"

Zuko snorted, and his eyes turned to slits. He glared at Azula's underlings.

"This is not a game." Zuko said quietly to them. They leaned forward to better hear him. "Mothers have lost sons. Wives have lost husbands. We can stop this stupid war and the suffering. We can be accepted by everyone!"

Mai looked away from Zuko, as Ty Lee distorted her face.

"But fighting's so much…fun." Ty Lee quipped. "It's not like we kill people."

Zuko's eyes widened. He shook his head again, and made his way to his quarters. While Mai and Ty Lee were out with a battalion of Dai Li agents, Zuko sat on a cot in his new room. It was dark, and it had a small window, making it like a cell. Moonlight illuminated his room. He never felt so alone.

Zuko meditated for the night. Azula had won. She had captured Iroh, she had taken over Ba Sing Se, and if Zuko tried to escape, the Dai Li would find him all too quickly. His mother left him. His father hated him. His sister manipulated him. Zuko had done the honourable thing, and protected his sister, the only link back to his mother that he had. Zuko felt stupid for betraying his uncle. Iroh was disappointed in Zuko; there was no doubt in Zuko's mind. Faces kept appearing in Zuko's mind as he mediated, besides his family. Zhao had shown his disgust for Zuko while he had been taken by the Ocean Spirit in the North Pole. Countless Fire Nation soldiers and nobility had shown their distaste for the banished prince. Zuko knew them all, and many of them were related to him. None of them stood by him, and even if Zuko retook his spot at his father's side, no one in the Fire Nation would accept him. Mai and Ty Lee had seemed happy to have his company, but the pair would cause suffering, and pain. Despair ripped through Zuko's heart. Tears came to his eyes.

More memories came to him. Over the years, he had terrorized many people. He terrorized women and children at the South Pole. He had played a part in the battle of the North Pole, where one girl had given her life for the Moon Spirit. He had betrayed Katara, who had offered to heal his scar. Zuko meditated back to his time spent in a lonely town, where he had met the boy, Li. Once Zuko revealed his identity, the town had shown their prejudice, and kicked him out of the town. He had been banished once more. Zuko finally thought about Jin. She had genuinely liked him. He had pushed her away for the same reason she looked to him with fear while he saved her. Everything had gone wrong.

Zuko's eyes snapped open. He grabbed the small sack of belongings he had taken from the apartment. He took out Wu Shu Chang Quan Sabers, the Dao blades he had used when he was The Blue Spirit. He unsheathed them, and looked at his reflection in the blades. He looked at his face for a while, and death seemed like a better choice than his current life. Zuko's eyes fell on his knife that Uncle Iroh had given him, which he kept hidden since the events at the town. Zuko sheathed his swords again, and picked up the knife. He unsheathed it, and looked at the inscriptions. 'Never Give Up' it read, and on the other side, it read 'Made in the Earth Kingdom'. Zuko was plunged back into old memories.

"Although things may change," Ursa had said before she left. "Never forget who you are."

Zuko sheathed the knife. He stood up and looked out the window. Fires were beginning all over the city. The gates had been opened, and Fire Nation soldiers had poured into the city. Some of the citizens who were still loyal to the Earth Kingdom fought against the invading Fire Nation. Zuko could see three women riding lizards, and recognized Azula, Ty Lee and Mai right away. Azula was not in the palace.

Zuko tuned from the window and rummaged through his bag.

**

* * *

**

As she came back to the palace, Azula was told shocking news. Zuko had vanished. Azula thought she had control over him, but she had been wrong. Also, four people calling themselves 'The Freedom Fighters' broke into Old Ba Sing Se and saved Iroh and the five Generals of the Earth Kingdom. One of the rescuers fought the Dai Li using fire bending and twin Dao blades, while the other three escaped with Iroh. One of these people had the skills of a Dai Li Agent, making Azula suspicious of the whole Agency. The fire bender had escaped through a water way that led to a lake. Inside Ba Sing Se. Dai Li ships had been sent to investigate, making the Dai Li Agency spread thin throughout Ba Sing Se. In a few hours, a few of the rebels left Ba Sing Se by the open gate. Azula had captured nearly all of the rebels, but Iroh was still not found. The sun was rising.

**

* * *

**

Lake Laogai was quiet, calm, and was quite a contrast to what was going on in Ba Sing Se. It would have been a nice day. The sun was rising, wildlife would stir, and leaves were ruffled. Suddenly, a black fist punched out of the water, and after came up a smiling blue face. The Blue Spirit walked onto the shore. Steam rolled off his body as he walked. On his back were his usual Dao blades, and on his belt hung the Earth Kingdom knife. The Blue Spirit had changed his costume. He had found the Kyoshi warrior armour Azula and her friends had worn, and had servants adapt it to fit his body. Much of the armour had been combined into one suit. Metal materials had been woven into the armour. The armour covered his chest, upper arms, and upper legs. New boots and fore-arm protectors were also made. His gloves had tiny pieces of metal woven into the fibres, making his punches much harder. He had placed two small boomerangs in a belt across his right thigh. Although there was much in the suit to wear, it was light and was not constricting. Those that made it were masters in their own right. On his armour were two inscriptions painted in calligraphy. In dark blue paint going vertical on his chest was written 'The Blue Spirit'. On his back, in dark green was written 'Never Give Up'. The Blue Spirit had a belt with pouches which held some packets of black powder, compliments of the Dai Li. The Mask looked as new as ever.

The Blue Spirit raised his head up and roared a deep, fierce, vicious roar. When he lowered his eyes, he saw three Dai Li ships closing in on his position. The Blue Spirit snickered beneath his mask. He whispered to himself:

"I am Vengeance."

**

* * *

**

Azula burnt the Freedom Fighters' ex-hideout to the ground. Everything was quiet. The uprising had been stopped, and Azula had let only a few people escape Ba Sing Se with their lives. There had been no news about the Freedom Fighters, Iroh, or even Zuko. Azula had sent word to her father about the news in Ba Sing Se. Ozai would be coming in a few days. This morning, she received word to do anything with Zuko's body, plus she had gotten praise from her father for capturing Ba Sing Se. In other words, Ozai did not care for his son as long as his goals were reached. This meant that Zuko would not be getting his honour back if he had stayed with Azula. The doors to the throne room snapped open, as Ty Lee did cartwheels and somersaults in the air as she came up to Azula.

"Hey, Azula," her bubbly personality irritated Azula. "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" Azula hid her annoyance really well.

"Mai's…._crying_."

"Crying?"

"She's been balling her eyes out all day."

"Why the hell would she be crying, and not helping take care of this city for the Fire Nation?"

"Well…Azula….she had a crush on your brother."

_Who gives a shit, honestly?_ Thought Azula "Thank you for pointing this out to me. I think I'll go talk to her."

Later, Azula knocked on Mai's door. A few minutes later, Mai opened the door, but her facial expression was blank. She looked normal, that is, until she spoke.

"Yes?" she asked Azula, with a raspy voice. "Whatever it is, can't it wait? I'm not feeling too well today."

Azula almost choked. She hated weakness. She hated Mai for showing weakness. She hated Ty Lee for telling her about the weakness. She hated herself for weakening…

"It…it's nothing…" Azula stammered. Never in here life did she feel this way. She was a prodigy. Everyone loved her back in the Fire Nation, but for some reason, she felt a little bit of sadness for the brother she rivalled for the throne. She could understand why he left, but it was not like him to give up, especially when he really wanted something.

"Get better soon." Azula said after a while. "I'll leave Ba Sing Se in your control as I take Ty Lee and some soldiers to hunt the scum that escaped from the Fire Nation, since it seems he has escaped from Ba Sing Se. And then, we'll hunt the rest of the Avatar's little pose."

Her resolve was back. She showed the same face she always wore when she was around her friends. However, Mai knew what bothered Azula. Although their feelings weren't the same, Mai knew that someone who had the potential to love them had just left them on their own. He had showed them his disgust with their actions.

**

* * *

**

Mist swirled around The Blue Spirit and The Guru Phatik. The Blue Spirit could not believe his eyes. A few hours ago, The Blue Spirit had capsized two if the Dai Li ships, slashed and fire bent the Agents off one ship that he stole. With no earth to defend them, the Dai Li Agents had been helpless, save for their stone gloves, and The Blue Spirit had dodged, fire bent, and blocked with his swords any of their attacks. The Blue Spirit had begun to set sail when suddenly the Guru appeared, sitting cross-legged. The Guru introduced himself, and told The Blue Spirit that he would be the one to help The Avatar end this war. Reluctant to help The Avatar, The Blue Spirit agreed only so that he would have a new skill to fight his father and sister. The Guru had to train The Blue Spirit, so they set sail out of Lake Laogai and up a river towards the ocean. Now both he and the Guru had entered the Spirit World with their bodies and spirits intact. Now the Guru was teaching The Blue Spirit how to transport himself through the Spirit World quickly, to come out some place else in the real world.

Doorways to other places passed by and The Blue Spirit had to read the signs on top of the doorway quickly. To his surprise, and disgust, he witnessed Ko stealing another monkey's face. The Blue Spirit concentrated harder to get away from that place. Finally, he and the Guru came to the doorway which read 'Shrine of Roku'. The mist stopped swirling around them, and The Blue Spirit could now see where they were clearly. The whole Spirit World was dull, and covered with a vast jungle. Spirits usually took the shape of an animal so it came to no surprise why the Spirit World was a giant jungle. The Guru faced The Blue Spirit.

"Zuko, concentrate." The Guru encouraged. "Focus on where you want to go in the land. We have been to the desert, the Eastern Air Temple, and even into the North Pole to see the sacred pool where the Moon Spirit and Ocean Spirit swim. Now, prepare to enter the Fire Nation."

Sweat beaded his forehead. The Blue Spirit concentrated, and then he and the Guru walked through the doorway. They saw a flash of light and entered the chamber that held the monument to Avatar Roku. The Blue Spirit had never seen the shrine before. It was a statue that the Fire Nation took pride in. It was in the last room, at the very top of a tower, and the only way to get into the room was to fire bend into four tubes at the same time. Guards were stationed at the door, especially now since The Avatar had happened to open the doors some while ago. The guards on the other side of the door would never hear a thing. That is until the Guru split a coconut in half on his knee, and offered it to The Blue Spirit. The Guru and Blue Spirit heard shuffling behind the door, and muffled voices. Then they heard fire bending, and the door starting to open. With no time to lose The Blue Spirit and The Guru concentrated on getting back to the Dai Li ship. A minute later, The Blue Spirit and the Guru were back in the real world on board the black and green ship. The transportation had taken less time than previously, and The Blue Spirit was glad with that.

The Guru had spent hours training The Blue Spirit, and as he was getting ready to leave, he warned The Blue Spirit of the strain his body, spirit, and mind would take while he travelled long distances. With that, The Guru disappeared in a blue haze. The Blue Spirit was really tired, so he docked the boat in harbour, and hid from the Fire Nation soldiers that swarmed up close to the ship. News had spread from Ba Sing Se that a Dai Li ship had been missing.

It was still morning time, and The Blue Spirit grew tired. He slipped into the water and swam for shore. He hid some distance away from the Fire Nation soldiers and made sure that they did not see him. He dried his clothes, armour, belt, and his weapons so that they would not rust. The Fire Nation soldiers took a long time searching through the ship to find no one on board. The Blue Spirit concentrated, and disappeared once more.

**

* * *

**

The Pirates had been made rich men for killing the banished prince. They were made fugitives once it was found out Zuko was alive. So the Pirates sailed in their boat to nowhere in particular. All of a sudden, the ocean started to glow.

"Captain," cried one of the pirates, "look at that!"

The Blue Spirit arose out of the Spirit World, onto their boat.

"Either you turn this boat around toward the Earth Kingdom," The Blue Spirit said in a deep, unnatural voice that sounded like bottles rubbing against each other. "Search for Water Tribe Ships. Or you come with me to the Spirit World."

The Pirates were afraid at first, and so the captain tried to reason with The Blue Spirit, but The Blue Spirit said:

"No one dies today."

After this, The Blue Spirit put away his swords, showing that he meant what he said. The Pirates were compelled to listen to him, so they started their search for the Water Tribe ships along the cost of the Earth Kingdom. Using some new technology that they had stolen, radios, the Pirates were able to communicate with other groups of pirates, which they used to contact Hakoda, the leader of the Southern Water Tribe's fleet. The Blue Spirit asked him for a truce, between himself, the pirates and the Water Tribe. Hakoda, in turn contacted the Northern Water Tribe, and so they all came to the cost of the Earth Kingdom, close to Kyoshi Island.

**

* * *

**

Jet was awake. Smellerbee and Longshot, plus the other Freedom Fighters, guards, and Generals had brought him out of Ba Sing Se. He had healed well, but if it hadn't been for someone named the Iron Princess, and another person named The Blue Spirit, none of them would have made it out. From there, they gathered the original Freedom Fighters into their group. More and more people were joining their cause. The Generals were very persuasive, meaning that they spoke to the crowd with passion. Iroh had found Jeong-Jeong and his band of Deserters, and they joined the Freedom Fighters, guards, and Generals. All of the Generals thought they should maybe come up with a name for the group. So one day, while they rested from traveling, the name _The United Service_ was made. Jet was irritated, but he decided it was for the best, plus it looked like it could be friendlier to other people to join them. The United Service searched for almost anyone to join their group.

The Day of The Black Sun grew closer. No one knew where the Avatar was, but General Iroh used some of his tracking skills to find clues. The searched high and low, until they found one of the group's camps.

"We must be getting closer to the Avatar and his friends." Iroh stated to Jet, Jeong-Jeong, and one of the other Generals of the Earth Kingdom, which had been freed from the bowels of Ba Sing Se.

"How do you know that?" asked Jet, sarcastically, "Or are you just taking us in circles, hoping to be found by your fucking twisted Nation?"

"Please son, I do not mean any harm."

"Yeah, umm the last time you guys didn't mean any harm, I nearly died, and I nearly hurt the girl that I care about! I was brainwashed in Old Ba Sing Se because of your Bastard son."

"Actually, he is my nephew."

"Oh yeah? NO! You're Fucking with me."

"Boy, mind your tongue." Jeong-Jeong had enough with Jet's rude behaviour. "You may have helped Iroh escaped, but you've done nothing for me. Your not too old for a spanking!"

"It is alright for him to be angry," replied Iroh, carefully, "But his anger is misguided, and he has become prejudiced."

"So you're Insulting me Now?!" Jet unsheathed his weapons. "Everyone knows you two are fire bender-"

Before Jet could finish, Jeong-Jeong grabbed him by the arm and put him into the proper position for a thorough spanking. Jet was silent the rest of the way, until a General called him for a strategy to fight fire benders they came across.

The United Service were walking when all of a sudden, a black arrow with a flame landed in the ground in front of them; it landed in front of General Iroh, to be more specific. It took Iroh quite a pull to get the arrow out of the ground, but when he did he found a note attached to it, which read:

'_The Avatar is at Kyoshi Island. Head west and you will meet the Water Tribe Fleets from both the North and South Poles. They will inform you of what will happen, according to the attack on the Fire Nation in three weeks. Generals Jeong-Jeong and Iroh must teach the Avatar, Aang fire bending if he is to fight the Fire Lord himself. I will join you soon. _

_Your Ally,_

_The Blue Spirit.'_

Iroh looked with astonishment at the letter. He passed it around to all of the leaders, even Jet. Great relief spread through Iroh, because he thought his nephew was finally being the man he was supposed to be. Iroh looked to where the arrow had come from, but no one was there.

**

* * *

**

The sand benders tried their hardest, but somehow, The Blue Spirit rose above their techniques. He found flaws and exploited them. In classic style, he used his Dao as one; he made the fire bend the sand for him. Now, he bent blue flames from his Dao swords, making the sand benders nervous, and block his attacks. However, they never came. They looked from behind their wall of sand, but the Blue Spirit was not attacking them.

"Ok, ok." The leader sand bender said. "We give up! What do you want us to do?"

**

* * *

**

They water bent their boats as fast as they could. They bent vines around them, but this creature that was after them never stopped pursuing them. Finally, their leader stopped after several attempts to drown the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit did not draw his weapons. In a low voice, he just asked them for help.

**

* * *

**

The Blue Spirit gathered an army of sand benders, earth benders, and water benders from the swamps; animals, and normal soldiers from other parts of all the nations that were willing to fight on his side. He had transported many of them to a safe location in the Earth Kingdom to get ready for the battle against the Fire Nation.

These events had taken place in one to two days after the defeat of the Avatar and Katara in the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se. In this time, The Blue Spirit had in his arsenal, besides his knife with the inscriptions on it and his Dao: a bow and arrows, knives, smoke pellets made by magicians and other masters of deception, and a large amount of rope. All of these things, plus more swords, bows, quivers filled with arrows, axes, scrolls, food sacks, and other war material, were kept in a cave, close to Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation would never find this place, for it had a small entrance, plus The Blue Spirit kept a snake-mongoose as a guard. All of his men also carried more weapons from their respective homes. Meanwhile, the Pirates had agreed to sail along with the Water Tribes. The Blue Spirit's forces grew in number, with many people starting to believe in the fight to end the war.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 2**_

Azula was furious with the knowledge that The Blue Spirit, who Azula had learned to have helped the generals escape, had not been found. Dai Li Agents, Fire Nation Soldiers, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula herself preoccupied their time with finding out whom this was that was threatening them. They were about to give up when one of the Fire Nation Soldiers found the Dai Li ship. They renewed their search for a few hours, but decided to stop. This 'Blue Spirit' character would let him be known soon enough. At this moment, though, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula were having lunch in the dining hall, with other soldiers. Azula liked to make sure nothing was out of order, and none of her city's defenders would be unprofessional, or inefficient. She would walk up down the isles, and she smelt the fear as it radiated throughout the room. Right now, though, she was looking at the notes from the city more intently. She read the notes over and over again, but nothing came together. Whoever wrote this was someone she never met before. He had assaulted some of the armouries around Ba Sing Se. He tore down the Fire Nation symbol that Azula had put up on the palace itself, and then disappeared into the night.

Suddenly, two soldiers were flung through the wooden door into the dining hall. Dai Li Agents bent Earth-Gloves, and shot rapidly at the holes in the door. Three arrows with Black Spheres where the arrow heads should be flew in through three of the windows, followed by an arrow that was on fire. The three other arrows exploded, and a grey cloud filled the room. Someone then covered the windows with a huge black drape from the outside. Mai threw three blades at the drapes, but hit one of the Dai Li by accident with one of her blades. The Dai Li Agent sent a rock fist in their direction, knocking Ty Lee out cold. Azula sunk to the floor, and pulled Mai down as the whole dining room erupted into a heated battle. The Dai Li did not really like the fire benders, so this was their chance to cause the fire benders some problems, and the feeling was mutual from the fire benders towards the Dai Li.

"Why are we doing this?" Mai seemed a little interested in the situation.

"We are playing it safe, until the coward shows himself." Azula replied, "When he shows his face, do not hesitate; kill him."

The room started to quiet down. Azula had pulled a handkerchief to her mouth so she would not inhale any of the grey dust that was floating around. Mai had done the same. Finally, one of the Dai Li had the sense to Earth bend the curtains away from the window. Light shone through two of the three windows, but in one window sat a demon. The demon had white horns, a toothy grin with the upper fangs pointed left and right, wearing black peasant's clothing, and the demon had one sword in his left hand, nothing in his right. Nothing was on his back. He leapt into the room. The Dai Li and Fire Nation charged, but by using his sword, the demon _bent_ the fire that came at him, and threw it towards the Dai Li. With his right hand he threw three knives into the hands of three Dai Li before they could do anything, followed by a punch in one of their heads, and he kicked a Fire Nation Soldier into a crowd of three Soldiers, which all fell down. Using his momentum from the kick, the demon used the dull edge of his blade, and smacked another Dai Li unconscious.

For the first time in ten seconds, the demon's feet touched the floor. He did a somersault onto the wall, and then his sword became two, as rock fists came at him, and he blocked one, dodged, ducked, blocked two more, and blew fire out of his nostrils, making the Dai Li's uniforms on fire. The demon threw another black sphere at the Dai Li's flaming uniforms, but this time, there was an explosion that sent the rest of the Agents to the ground, out cold. The demon bent the fire at the three Fire Nation Soldiers that stood up from under the one the demon kicked. They bent it back, but the demon vanished. They were all wearing masks, so the three arrows that came through the window only knocked them unconscious.

The fight was left at that. Mai and Azula looked out the window ready to pounce, only to find _no one_. As they looked back into the room, they saw bodies everywhere. Whoever just attacked them probably would be back, and they would need to be ready.

**

* * *

**

The Blue Spirit loved toying with his sister. He could not help himself. When he learned that she was searching for The Blue Spirit, he had decided to tempt her. He laughed as he sat on a building, looking up at the balcony where Azula and Mai's heads popped out from. It would be so easy to defeat them now, but The Blue Spirit knew that they were nothing compared to The Fire Lord. The war would end when he was defeated.

**

* * *

**

The Blue Spirit had been right about North and South Pole ships, but did not mention anything about a _fleet_ of pirates. The room on board the ships were tight, but everyone got on board. Iroh, Jeong-Jeong, Jet, and an Earth Bending General met with Master Paku, and Hakoda. The water benders were told that the Earth Kingdom had fallen. They discussed their plans of action against the Fire Nation. One major problem was that the fire benders that were in the United Service would be powerless when the day of the Black Sun happened. No one knew if they would still be able to use normal weapons, use hand-to-hand combat, or if they would simply be comatose during that dark time. If that were so, then the Avatar may also be impacted, since he is partly fire bender. Kyoshi was now visible from the command ship.

**

* * *

**

"I haven't seen my daughter in … ages." Hakoda said more to himself, with Iroh standing right beside him. "She must be a full grown woman now."

"I am sorry if I am being rude," Iroh said, trying to be polite. "Is your daughter the young waterbender, Katara?"

"Yes," replied Hakoda, "How did you know?"

Iroh filled Hakoda in on the events that took place at Ba Sing Se. He was astonished as to how Iroh, a fire bender would help his daughter, but was grateful all the same.

"You know, Sokka has some fine ideas." Iroh said, not wanting to forget about the other sibling. "Although he isn't a bender, he still helps the Avatar, in his own way."

"I am proud of both my children." Hakoda said, with humility, "It is such a shame that they have to live through these dark days."

"Yes, these days are dark indeed."

As they prepared to lower the anchor, and send a party to meet the people of Kyoshi, Iroh hummed the tune to 'Little Soldier Boy'.

**

* * *

**

The Avatar had not been healed fully from Azula's attack. He was getting back on his feet when the group stumbled across a battlefield at the mouth of a cave. The Kyoshi Warriors were using this cave as a place to heal. Many of their members had died. Suki was unconscious, and was black and blue all over. She was wearing scorched undergarments, and nothing more, plus her makeup was smeared all over her face. Two other Kyoshi Warriors also wore nothing but undergarments. The Kyoshi Warriors told the Avatar and his friends about everything that happened, and everyone was surprised about hearing Appa's involvement in the attack. When all the preparations were finished, the surviving Kyoshi Warriors, plus Aang and his friends got onto Appa to fly to Kyoshi Island.

Appa had struggled while he got all of the people to Kyoshi Island, barely landing. From there, the Kyoshi Islanders took the wounded and took care of them.

Katara had not been herself since the events under Ba Sing Se, and was distrustful of even people she had met before on Kyoshi Island. Toph had been indifferent. Sokka was far more worried about Suki. The Earth King had done his best to bandage up the Avatar, and then the Kyoshi Warriors when they were found, but hid his sadness over the loss of the Earth Kingdom. He had lost it all. Later, Suki was better thanks to Katara's healing abilities, so Sokka decided to train with her. Aang finally was back to his normal self as well, so Katara and Toph decided to test his abilities, to make sure nothing was permanently damaged.

**

* * *

**

Sokka fell onto the mat, but rolled back up to his feet. He and Suki had trained each other in the ways of their very different styles of combat. Suki was becoming a better strategist, and Sokka became a better hand-to-hand combatant. In the middle of the training, Sokka growled like a Sabre-tooth Lion-hedgehog, but his voice cracked. Suki could not help but laugh. Sokka had gotten a little mad and charged at Suki, and playfully started to tickle her. They laughed so much that they didn't notice the position they were in on the floor in the empty dojo. They did not notice Hakoda standing outside, dumbfounded. Sokka and Suki kissed for a minute, but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"That's my boy." Said Hakoda.

"DDDDDDDAAAAAADDDDDD!" Sokka cried, as he shot out of Suki's embrace, and into Hakoda's, "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Who is this pretty young lady?"

"Hi, I'm Suki, one of the Kyoshi warriors." Suki said while standing up and taking a bow. "I'm friends with the Avatar, and Sokka."

"Very nice to meet you." Hakoda did a traditional Water Tribe salute, and then whispered to Sokka "Nice catch. Don't get too … umm … _friendly_ until _after_ the war. Got it?"

"Yes dad," Sokka groaned, but then was playfully punched in the shoulder by Hakoda

"Come on you two, get dressed, where having a meeting, to discuss the final fight."

With that, Hakoda left them alone. Suki let out a girlish giggle as she mockingly punched Sokka in the same shoulder.

"OW!" Sokka exclaimed, "That hurt! Oh, you're going to get it!"

They played around for a bit more, but Suki decided to get dressed before they got too out of hand.

**

* * *

**

Toph and Katara bent earth and water. Aang was in much better shape today than previously. In fact, since he let go of _everything _to get into the Avatar state, he focused better. He dodged and parried, and fought hard enough to stay in the game. Both of his masters were masters at what they did. Toph used the vibrations through her feet to know where Aang was standing, or where he was going to bend water. Katara used multiple techniques to push Aang back further and further. Although they were masters at earth and water, Aang used his airbending skills to his advantage. Aang fell many times, but kept getting back up.

To be blunt, Aang reminded Katara of Prince Zuko. Zuko had been persistent. Memories of fighting Zuko brought up the final fight between the two in Old Ba Sing Se.

'_I thought you had changed.' She had yelled_

'_I have changed.' He said quietly, so she had to listen more intently, and that was her downfall_

Again, because she had been preoccupied with what Zuko had said, Aang was able to freeze her arms and legs so she couldn't bend, and Toph was all alone to spar with Aang. Although Toph was mighty, Aang could do things she would never being to imagine. Toph used all of her bending skills, but Aang made a huge wave come crashing down and the water lifted Toph high enough above the ground that she could not bend anymore.

"Hey!" Aang said happily, "I won."

Before Toph or Katara could say anything, a fireball was thrown at Aang. Aang thought fast and used a, ice shield to block the fire ball.

"Peek-a-boo." Jeong-Jeong said above Aang's head. "I see you have improved a lot, Avatar Aang."

Jeong-Jeong slid down the wall of ice Aang had made. Aang freed Katara and Toph. Jeong-Jeong told them about the meeting. They were amazed at what happened after they had left Ba Sing Se. They rushed towards the meeting.

**

* * *

**

He followed the wolf until he came across the opening to the Library in the Spirit World. The Blue Spirit went inside, and was met with hostility. The Blue Spirit did not fight, but only defended himself. He asked the being in charge of the books for his help. The Library Spirit was disinterested, but the monkey that meditated was. And so was the night spirit, who changed forms into a Panda bear. These two spirits taught the Blue Spirit how to change himself.

He asked former masters to help him train. The Blue Spirit knew the stances of earthbenders, and now was taught the stances of airbenders, which was extremely hard for him. He finished his training with waterbending stances.

As he was finishing in the real world, an elderly woman cried out to him for help. It was his mother…The voice was in his head.

Now in the real world, the mask of the Blue Spirit looked _alive_. Although he knew all of the stances, his body would only let him bend fire. The Blue Spirit was a Master Fire bender. The Blue Spirit was certain that the next time he faced The Avatar or Azula, he would be victorious.

**

* * *

**

Azula stormed into the private dining hall that only Azula and other Fire Nation Leaders dined in. Azula had let Mai and Ty Lee eat in there, and as they looked at Azula, they felt fear run up their spines: Azula was furious!

"Good morning, Azula," Ty Lee said, adding a smile. "What's wrong?"

Azula could not believe how utterly stupid she had been. Zuko survived many battles. He survived his ship exploding, and would survive the explosion that happened to cause his 'death'. He was a fire bender, and although he used to be one step behind Azula, the battle in Old Ba Sing Se told her that her brother had become much stronger, and could possibly stand up to her in a fight. There was no way he could have died.

"One of the Dai Li pointed something out to me today." Azula told her comrades, "Zuko disappeared a few days ago. Then The Blue Spirit started making appearances. I looked into it, and came across a record written by the now deceased Admiral Zhao. The Blue Spirit is Zuko!"

Mai was taken by surprise, and she had to fight it off her face.

"How can you be sure?" Mai asked Azula, "Maybe someone killed him and took his body away, or something? It could have been one of the rogue Dai Li agents."

"Think about it Mai," Azula replied. "It's Zuko we're talking about. He survived an explosion before, and when we fought the Avatar together, he was much stronger. Trust me he survived. He is The Blue Spirit. He is probably with those Freedom Fighters that escaped the city. I trust you two to find the Freedom Fighters and kill them. Bring back Uncle and Zuko. It doesn't matter if they are dead or alive."

"That's awesome, Azula!" Ty Lee said with wonder. "You are so smart, but how do we kill all of the Freedom Fighters?"

Azula stomped towards one of the Fire Nation Commanders, and told him to get a fleet ready. Mai and Ty Lee followed him out the doors, with Ty Lee saying good bye to Azula, who was still fuming over the weakness she felt over her brother's supposed passing.

**

* * *

**

The Blue Spirit silently slipped into a window of an apartment in Ba Sing Se. He took off the mask, and gulped down a breath of air. The mask was stifling sometimes. He wrapped up his Quiver and Bow in a huge piece of fabric. He hid his mask in the folds of his clothes, which he took off and placed into a second bag. He took his belt, checked the explosive powder and the round containers he used when he fought. He put his swords under his sleeping mat. He wiped the beads of sweat off his brow, put a sleeping pant on and crept out of his room. He made his way to the bathroom, and was about to relieve himself when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, I'm glad you're up, Li," replied a man that The Blue Spirit forgot about, "It's time to open the tea shop."

"I'll be out in a moment," the Blue Spirit replied. "I'm not feeling well, so I might be late."

"Umm…some soldiers have come to the tea shop. They are putting up wanted posters for the Blue Spirit, and Prince Zuko. I think they would want some tea, don't you?"

The Blue Spirit started. Would they recognize him? He had to chance it. The man held the door open.

"Ok, I'm coming." He replied.

The man left. Letting out a sigh, The Blue Spirit washed up and went back into his room. He put on his working uniform and made his way to the small kitchen of the apartment. In the kitchen was a mother feeding a baby some mashed up carrots with a spoon. The baby twisted and turned, in order not to eat any of the food.

"Please, Hope, eat your food." She said to her baby. "Good morning, Li. I hope you slept well. There's some fruit in the cupboard if you would like."

"Good Morning to you, miss." The Blue Spirit responded, with a grin. "I slept wonderfully, thank you."

The Blue Spirit did not like to lie to the young mother or the father, but he had to keep his identity a secret.

After eating a fruit from the cupboard hastily, The Blue Spirit went down a flight of stairs, and into the meagre tea shop. Hope's father was busy making tea, while chatting with the three Fire Nation soldiers. The soldiers turned their eyes to 'Li'. They saw a young man wearing all green, matching the tea shop's colours. He had his hair cut down to the length that he used to have the time that he fought Azula and the Avatar. He was looking down as he fiddled in his pocket, and produced a pair of glasses that covered his eyes. There were no scars on his face.

"Peasant," said the leader of the pack. "We are looking for two fugitives that are helping our enemies. The Blue Spirit Thief, who attacked the royal palace, and assaulted the Princess, and the Banished Prince Zuko."

One of the other soldiers held up two pictures. There was person with shaggy hair, and a scar over his right eye. The other person was wearing a blue mask that had two white horns, and two fangs that jutted out. The mask seemed to smile at The Blue Spirit, and he was tempted to smile back.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen anyone that looks like The Blue Spirit before." He said. "But I have seen …umm…ex-Prince Zuko? He worked at another tea shop much like this."

"Yes," The last soldier replied. "We have a feeling that he is still in Ba Sing Se, and might take up past practises."

The Blue Spirit kept calm. Although his uncle was a magnificent tea maker, he was not. The shop made fine tea, but it wasn't good enough to make the tea maker well known. Hope's father came with a tray with three cups of tea.

"Here we are." He said while he placed the tray on a table next to the soldiers. "Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

The soldiers looked at one another. One unsheathed a sword, one brought out a staff, and the leader went into a fire bending stance.

"How stupid do we look to you?" the leader snapped. "You were going to poison us, weren't you?"

"It's alright! We are just humble tea makers! We do not mean any harm!" The Blue Spirit said, with his arms up, and a huge grin on his face. "Here, I'll drink one of the cups of tea to show you that it's not poisoned."

The Blue Spirit prayed to the gods that Hope's father didn't poison the teas. He took one of the cups and drank it slowly, because it was quite hot. After finishing the cup, The Blue Spirit put it down and sat in a chair close to the table. They waited a few minutes. After a while, the soldiers put away their weapons, and stood up straight.

"Pull anything like that again," The Leader said. "And we will not hesitate in killing you."

With that, the soldiers left, not drinking any of the tea. One of the soldiers poured one cup all over The Blue Spirit.

"Sorry about that, Li." Hope's father said. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it. It looks like the Fire Nation chased away any customers for today, so you can have the day off, I guess. Thanks again for being a good sport."

"It was my pleasure." The Blue Spirit said, and with a bow, he went back to the apartment.

The Blue Spirit changed from into peasant clothes, washed his uniform, and just fell down onto his sleeping mat. After days of fighting, traveling through the Spirit World, bending fire, and working at the tea shop, his body was mentally and physically exhausted. The Blue Spirit slept well into the night, but was awoken by a baby crying.

As the mother went into the room to comfort her baby, she saw 'Li' cradling him. 'Li' sang a song that he had learned a long time ago: 'Little Soldier Boy'. The Blue Spirit was glad for this moment, because in this moment, he held more than Hope.

**

* * *

**

The earth benders shaped a meeting place out of rock. It was a round, coliseum-like structure, without pillars. Aang was surprised to find Guru Phatik sitting in the middle of the area. As Generals spoke on formulating a plan, The Guru gave the young Avatar some great news: The Blue Spirit had learned how to commune with the Spirit World with his body, mind and soul. He would be a great asset to the team, if he could only be talked to. Aang and the Guru left the discussions to the rest of the capable minds.

"I am very pleased that you learned how to let go, Aang." The Guru said. "Never forget to love others, though. Then and only then will you fully open all of the Chakras. When you are in tune with yourself, your surroundings, and the connections, you will be able to come to terms with your inner enemy: fear. I will teach you to be similar to The Blue Spirit, and the ways of entering the Spirit World."

"The Blue Spirit is evil." Aang protested. "He has tried to capture me many times. He is really Zuko, the Fire Prince, in disguise."

"No, Aang. You must let go of everything, even fear. Would you like some Banana-Garlic Juice?"

**

* * *

**

Katara looked behind her towards the spot that Aang had been. Aang was now gone. She looked around and did not see a sign of him anywhere, and so she became worried.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 3**_

The United Service did not have many ships, although they had more than enough people. They only had twenty heavy interceptor ships, and fifty more smaller ships that would be used for landing troops. On a scouting mission, one of these smaller boats came across a massive fleet heading their way. The Fire Nation was going to attack Kyoshi Island! To make matters worse, the Avatar was away with Appa and the Guru, training somewhere else. One of the interceptors was used to evacuate the children and other non-combatants. Followed by two landing ships, the interceptor had gone some distance away from Kyoshi Island, anchored, and waited. Katara did not like it at first, but she had to protect the people on the interceptor from the Fire Nation. The defences were set on the huge boat, and Katara waited on deck for the imminent attach.

As the fleet came into view, Katara only thought one thing over and over again:

"Please don't let Zuko be on one of those ships."

Katara's heart was gripped with fear. She wanted to fight and do more, but she knew that one interceptor was no match against Fire Nation Battle Ships.

She kept watching as the Earth Nation and Water Nation steered their interceptors into position to block the Fire Nation attack. She could see that earth benders had made a huge wall of earth on the beach. On the wall, they stood, led by the Generals. Toph was with them, positioned in a middle position on top of the wall. Behind that wall stood Fire Nation Deserters, Freedom Fighters, Kyoshi Warriors led by Suki, and other Earth Nation soldiers. The Water Benders, led by Hakoda and Master Paku were all in their ships, ready to spit in the face of death. Sokka had dressed in his war paint once more, and was on board Hakoda's ship. Katara really wanted to fight along side her friends, but she knew that the people she was protecting needed her more.

Suddenly, round, cream coloured hot air balloons started rising out of the Fire Nation ships. The ships never stopped, but put all of their ships into the highest gear. As the Fire Nation ships and Water Tribe ships came into contact, flaming arrows from above descended upon the United Service's fleet. Katara could only look on in horror at the burning ships. Thankfully the fires were being put out as the battle raged. Catapults on the Fire Nation ships were throwing flaming Earth at the Water Tribe ships, but they were put out or blocked by water and ice. Katara's heart stopped as she saw disaster as one of the ships got hit in the side by side cannons, and began to sink. Katara leapt into action, and summoned water to surround the ship. She was too far away, and her energy faded fast. Thankfully, other water benders on board that ship saved themselves, and they fought Fire Nation soldiers.

"Easy there," said one of the guards on board the same ship she was on. "You need to save your energy in case-"

THUNK,

THUNK,

THUNK.

Katara and the guard whipped around to see another guard fall face first on the deck, with three red arrows sticking out of his back. Katara looked up to see a white Fire Nation vessel close to the ship, and archers on board the deck. Fire Nation elite jumped onto the deck, but as Katara readied her Water whip, and the guard beside her pulled out his sword, another figure joined the fray. As the Fire Nation's elite soldiers battled and killed United Service Guards, the figure dashed toward Katara. The guard beside her stepped in her way, but the figure grabbed his sword, and chopped off his arm. The guard screamed and blood spewed out and covered Katara. Fear gripped Katara, and tears came to her eyes. Never had she witnessed anything like what just happened. The Figure was not wearing any armour. He had his chest bare in defiance. He stood at least two heads taller than her. His hair was long and turning grey. The royal hair pin was placed in his topknot. Ozai, emperor of the Fire Nation, Oppressor of the world, and tyrant stood before Katara, covered in the guard's blood. Katara jumped overboard just before he caught her. She sunk in her element and thought.

The Fire Nation Elite were finished with the guards. Blood soaked the deck. Ozai waited patiently, and like he predicted, Katara rose out of the water in a massive wave, hollering something like a war cry. Ozai smirked.

"Stupid child." Ozai sneered as he readied an attack Katara had never seen before, and was not ready for.

Before the wave could hit the ship, ball lightning ripped through the wave. Katara barely turned the water into ice around her, but electricity singed her back. She blacked out as she hit the deck. She awoke quickly as Ozai ran towards her. She made a water whip out of the water around her, and threw it at Ozai's chest, turning it into ice at the last second. Ozai used the guard's sword and set it on fire. He broke the sword as he smashed it into the ice, and slashed Katara. She tried to escape, but Ozai grabbed both her wrists, and twisted her right arm, dislocating her shoulder. Before Katara could even feel the pain, Ozai knocked her out with his left shoulder.

With his last breath, a soldier ignited a grenade, letting out a huge puff of smoke into the sky. As the guard looked up into the shimmering sky, one of the Fire Nation's elite plunged a spear into the guard's chest. The last sight he beheld was the ocean, sky and sun. The ocean and the sun looked like they were locked in a battle themselves, with water evaporating off the ocean. The elite twisted the spear, and the guard lived no more.

"BACK TO THE INVADER!" ordered Ozai to all of his soldiers, "we have what we came for to trap the Avatar."

All of the Fire Nation elite, and Ozai went back inside the white vessel, as it submerged into the ocean. Using the same technology to make the Drill, the Fire Nation had made the first submarine.

**

* * *

**

Arrows, fire and earth kept hitting the United Service ships. Sokka tripped on the deck, and nearly dodged an arrow. A fire bender sent a ball of fire at the young Water Tribe warrior. He dodged the attack, and was about to throw his boomerang, but the ship rocked and Sokka fell onto his back as he sent the boomerang into the sky. The boomerang pierced a hot air balloon, and nearly did the same to another. Sokka pointed up and yelled "that's it" but almost lost his head as the fire bender sent a flame towards him. Hakoda and another water tribe soldier tackled the fire bender overboard.

"What was that?" Hakoda asked, while fighting two other soldiers.

"Those things are filled with air." Sokka said, while dodging another arrow and putting out the fire, "If we break them, they will burst."

Soon after that, ice shards and boomerangs pierced the sides of many hot air balloons. Some fell into the ocean, while some flew erratically, and collided with Fire Nation, or United Service ships. Other warriors followed suit and used the same tactics to take down the balloons. The water benders spent a lot of time holding up the ships while the fight continued, and ships were evacuated.

Sokka bumped into a Fire Archer, and almost was sent overboard as the archer charged at him, but Sokka somehow managed to send the archer overboard instead.

"There you are," Sokka said as he saw his boomerang in the mast of the ship. "How do you keep coming back?"

Sokka pulled on the boomerang, but it wouldn't budge. He placed both feet on the mast and began pulling. A Fire Nation soldier snuck up behind him, but before he could attack, the boomerang came out of the mast and knocked out the soldier. Sokka rolled onto his feel with his boomerang, smiling, and hugged it. The smile faded as he saw the smoke rising from the refugee ship.

"KATARA!!" Sokka yelled.

Hakoda stopped fighting for a second, but a flame burned him in the chest. Hakoda grunted as he fell to the floor. Sokka ran to his father's side. Sokka's grief turned to rage. First he lost his mother, then Yue, and now he lost his sister and father in a single day. Sokka picked up his father's spear and threw it into the chest of the fire bender before he could react. Letting out an emotional battle cry, Sokka ran towards another Fire Nation soldier. The Soldier held his spear up ready to stab Sokka, but Sokka used his training, and turned the spear around. The soldier held on as long as he could, but Sokka pushed and pushed until they came to the side railing. A Fire Nation ship was floating along side the United Service's main ship, which Sokka was on. Judging by the flag on top of the ship, Sokka concluded that this was the main Fire Nation ship also. Sokka used wit to plunge the spear through the armour of the soldier, pinning him to the wooden rail, and catapulted himself onto the deck of the Fire Nation ship. In mid air, Sokka took out his club and smacked an archer unconscious. Ty Lee looked from the main window onto the deck and saw him on board. As Sokka fought with three other warriors, he heard a familiar voice. He used their energy against them and sent two of the soldiers overboard, while knocking the last one out with his club.

"Hey Cutie." Ty Lee said in an enticing manner, "I wasn't expecting you to be he-eep!"

Ty Lee ducked as Sokka threw his club at her. Sokka went into a defensive stance as Ty Lee went into hers. Before she could say anymore, Sokka lunged at her. Ty Lee readied to block a punch, but Sokka grabbed her arm instead, and twisted it around. Holding her with his right arm, which Ty Lee hit and blocked his chi, Sokka took a knife out of his boot and plunged it into her inner thigh, and twisted it. She screamed, and Sokka used his left arm to pull out his machete out of it's sheathe, just in time to block three small blades. Sokka tried to keep blocking them, but was pushed back away from Ty Lee. Mai jumped onto the deck and sent more blades at him. Fire Nation soldiers joined her, and she told them to help Ty Lee. One of the blades sunk into Sokka's left middle finger. He dropped the machete, but did not yell. He stood proud as three blades collided with his chest. He tried to stay up, but stumbled. Sokka went down slowly, but before Mai could finish him off, wave of water washed onto the deck and Sokka disappeared. Master Paku pulled him back onto the deck of the United Service's ship. Mai looked around. Although the fleet was much bigger than the United Service, the water benders had sunk many of them. Most of the balloons were down, and many Fire Nation soldiers were missing, dead, or wounded. The Fire Nation ships that had gotten passed the United Service blockade were capsized and crushed by rocks that earth benders had thrown. Plus, a sea serpent was attacking the ships. Mai turned to the Commander.

"Order a full retreat." She said. "The sun is setting, and that is when we will be weakest."

The Commander was hesitant but agreed.

**

* * *

**

Hawks started flying between Fire Nation ships, and the United Service celebrated their victory over the Fire Nation, as their ships started pulling away. The United Service's fleet regrouped but stayed in the ocean until the last Fire Nation ship was out of sight. Then, the wounded were taken to shore to be treated. Hakoda had only been knocked out, and Master Paku had healed him. After learning about what his son had done, Hakoda had a small talk with him. This was a war, and people were going to die. Sokka had to accept that. Back on shore, Sokka had also been healed and everyone could only see the marks in his battle garments where the blades had gone in. Suki had scolded him, but Iroh offered him some tea. The only thing that was on his mind was Katara. Everyone in the whole army thought the same thing: where was Avatar Aang?

**

* * *

**

With an entourage of Dai Li, Azula met Mai as soon as she came off of the ship when it docked. Mai told Azula what had happened and Azula was not pleased. The wounded were taken to infirmaries around the port, and some were taken back to be treated in Ba Sing Se.

"Mai, I trusted you with the defeat of the Avatar and his friends!" Azula said while trying to cover her anger. "Why did you order a retreat?"

"Ty Lee almost died." Mai flatly retorted. "Many of our soldiers had died already, and we need all of them for the day of the Black Sun. Their defences were too strong, and we needed a better strategy."

"I left You Two in Charge of that! How hard is it to kill a few old men, and some children?"

Azula was about to let her anger out on Mai, when a hawk descended to them carrying a message with the royal seal.

"It appears that Father has captured the Water Tribe peasant," Azula said, her spirits lifting after the defeat. "On the Day of the Black Sun, we will be sending all of our soldiers that can't fire bend to fight the enemy. The Avatar won't be able to help them since he will go after his water bending friend."

"Where is she being held?" Mai asked in a monotone voice

"She is being held at a base only a few miles from here, actually." Azula's eyes lit up. "Daddy dearest is there."

Azula summoned one of the Dai Li agents. She told him the directions of the base and told him to send Gold, fabric, and other goods to the base as presents to the Lord of the Fire Nation.

In the shadows, the Blue Spirit fumed beneath his mask. He hadn't known about the attack of Kyoshi Island, and felt guilty because he did not go there to help his uncle, or the water bender that saved his life; Katara. He silently made his way from the port. He did not need to go to the Spirit World to transport where he was going.

**

* * *

**

**THE FOLLOWING EVENTS TOOK PLACE WHILE THE SIEGE OF KYOSHI ISLAND HAPPENED.**

"Aang, concentrate." The Guru encouraged. "Focus on where you want to go in the land. We have been to the desert, the Eastern Air Temple, and even into the North Pole. Now, we must get somewhere in the Fire Nation."

"I'm trying." Aang said, enable to restrain his delight from seeing all the weird Spirits environments as they passed by. "I don't know where we should go."

"Let's just go somewhere safe. Hmm, hmm. You don't want to appear in the middle of a great battle now?"

"No, this is fun, but I'm getting tired."

"You can't go too many places, or too many places that are far away from each other in a short time. After we go to the Fire Nation, let's return to Appa and Momo."

"Ok."

**

* * *

**

"Aang, now you have to concentrate on where you really want to appear in the real world." The Guru said.

"Wow," groaned Aang, "This is hard."

"It will come with practise. Remember how you appeared in the North Pole? We appeared in front of a blue seal-penguin. And then we rode it down a hill."

"Yeah, that was fun. Ok, let's do this."

**

* * *

**

The arrow on Aang's forehead had been glowing the whole time in the Spirit World.

"Good work Aang." The Guru said, while finishing his half of the coconut, and preparing to make onion-banana juice. "Let us just rest for a while, and then we will go back to the others."

"Ha ha," Aang laughed. "We should teach Appa to transport himself through the Spirit World."

Aang lay down on Appa's saddle, as Momo landed on Appa's left horn and chattered unintelligibly.

"With your special bond with him," The Guru said. "He already knows how."

Aang raised his head and looked at the Guru. Appa let out a grunt, and then Momo hopped onto Aang's head. Aang just laughed.

**

* * *

**

At dawn, sand benders, water benders from the gigantic swamp, earth benders, mercenaries, animals, and other soldiers from the Earth Kingdom paddled on countless canoes toward Omashu. Animals and other creatures already had entered the city, and were creating havoc. Guards had left the walls undefended to get the animals. Hugh, with his talent to bend the water in plants made a huge arm of vines reach up to the city from the river below. Many plants had been used to create the vine-like strands, and sand benders filled in gaps with sand on the shore. Earth benders used their skills to ascend the wall, while water benders pushed the water up the vines, carrying the canoes.

The Blue Spirit shot an arrow towards the city wall. It stuck fast, and then the Blue Spirit used the rope attached to the arrow, made it stuck at his location, and scaled the gap between the mountain he was on, and the wall with abnormal speed. He reached the wall, and made sure it was clear. He checked his weapons one last time, and made sure the soldiers were getting up the wall. He looked down to the city and saw flames erupting from many places. Buildings came crashing down, and horns were blown all across the city. The Blue Spirit looked up at the cliff and saw more earth benders getting into position. Using the same elevator tactics, they descended upon the city. The Blue Spirit had formulated a plan so that in a pincer movement, the Fire Nation would be pushed out of the city. The only thing stopping them was that the gate was closed.

The Blue Spirit waved to a four earth benders coming up and motioned them to come over to him. Meanwhile, the other soldiers joined the fighting in the city. None of them were to kill any of the Fire Nation soldiers, no matter how tempting it may be, since killing them would be sinking to the level of the Fire Lords past and present.

"Men, we need to open the gates." The Blue Spirit told the four earthbenders. "No one dies today."

With that order, the Blue Spirit whirled around and dashed faster than any animal on Earth, towards the gate controls. Three guards came out of the control booth on the one side that controlled half of the gate. They were all Fire Nation soldiers who forced earth benders to open and close the gates as needed. Two of them had spears pointed at The Blue Spirit. In a swift movement, The Blue Spirit withdrew his Dao Blades from his back, and cut off the spearhead of one spear, and ran on the shaft. The Blue Spirit kicked the guard's head, and he fell hard, and as the second spear came towards The Blue Spirit, just kicked the spearhead off the spear, but the guard dropped the rest of it and took a fire bending stance.

The fire bender sent one ball of fire at The Blue Spirit's head, but The Blue Spirit fanned the flame away with his blades and stabbed into the armour of the guard with the dull edges grazing the guard's skin. A crack could be heard, and as the guard fell, The Blue Spirit drop-kicked the guard in the head. The Blue Spirit ran across the gate, freeing the earth benders from their chains that held them in place on the gate. One more guard met The Blue Spirit in the middle of the gate, which tried to whip the Blue Spirit, but the whip was caught and the guard was pulled towards the Blue Spirit. The guard dropped the whip and brandished a sword of his own. The Blue Spirit cut the whip into pieces in one slash from each Dao going in different directions, and blocked an attack from the guard with his right sword, while slamming the side of his left sword into the head of the guard. The guard was knocked off balance, and would have fallen if The Blue Spirit had not grabbed his foot with his right arm, and pulled him to safety.

A spear was sent sailing across the air towards The Blue Spirit, but The Blue Spirit firebent the spear off the gate's edge with his right hand. The Blue Spirit came up to the last three guards rapidly, but two ran away, while The Blue Spirit punched the one that threw the spear in the gut, leaving a dent in his armour. The Blue Spirit kicked the guard in the head with his left foot and pushed him off the gate. He turned around to face the gate and saw two of his earth benders getting into position on one side of the gate, while the other two ran over to The Blue Spirit. One carried the guard that was in the middle of the gate. The Blue Spirit got ready for them, but they were slower than he was. He scanned the city one more time before motioning the earth benders into place. He sheathed his swords again, and gave the signal to the earth benders. The earth benders who had been freed helped to open the gate, and in a matter of minutes, the gate was wide open. The Blue Spirit motioned all of the earthbenders to stay were they were and guard the gate, just in case. He then proceeded to the edge of the wall, facing the city.

"Where are you going?" asked one of the earthbenders.

"I'm going to finish this fight quickly." The Blue Spirit replied.

With that, The Blue Spirit dove off the wall, and into the city. Using special gloves, he scaled the walls and rooftops, sending an occasional blast of fire toward a Fire Nation soldier, or to scare them into leaving. In half an hour, The Blue Spirit made his way to the top of the main palace, which was smack in the middle of the city. He leapt over the balcony of the Governor's chambers and came face to face with the Governor himself, Mai's father. He trembled at the sight of The Blue Spirit.

"I will not hurt you." The Blue Spirit said in a calm voice. "Take your family, leave Omashu, and order the other Fire Nation people to do the same. Go now!"

The Governor raced outside the door, and told the guards to leave Omashu. The guards looked into the room at The Blue Spirit, but did not know what else to do, so they followed the Governor out of the Palace.

Two hours later, the fighting stopped, and clean up began. A few Rogue Fire Nation Soldiers had stayed to fight, but The Blue Spirit made sure they were either expelled, or arrested. All of the prisoners of the Fire Nation were let go, including King Bumi, who was back in control of Omashu, and all of the Fire Nation symbols were taken down. King Bumi and The Blue Spirit spoke to each other much about what was going on in the world.

"Please King," The Blue Spirit pleaded. "Send aid to the army at Kyoshi Island. They are preparing for a final attack on the Day of Black Sun. They need you to help them. Lives will be lost, your people will become slaves, and you might even be killed if they don't succeed. I'm begging you."

The Blue Spirit got down on his knees. With his Dao, Quiver, and bow on his back, The Blue Spirit looked like a true warrior. King Bumi chuckled, and told The Blue Spirit the same thing he once told Aang; he could do something positive, something negative, or nothing at all. The Blue Spirit pleaded some more, but the King did not seem interested. Frustrated, The Blue Spirit left the palace, and went back to the wall of the city. The sun was getting high in the sky, and unknown to The Blue Spirit, Kyoshi Island was starting to defend itself from the Fire Nation Invaders. Hugh walked up beside The Blue Spirit.

"I've met the Avatar, Aang." He said encouragingly, "He seems like he knows what has to be done. He will end the war."

"One person alone cannot get victory in a single day." The Blue Spirit replied. "The Avatar is just a boy, and has never watched anyone die before. He hasn't killed before. Although he is the Avatar, he can still be vulnerable; he can still die like anyone else. Besides, he's just a kid. He's too immature. And he's attached to a girl."

"But he is learning."

"It doesn't matter how fast he learns something, the Day of the Black Sun is almost here. He needs more than training. He needs an army to get into the Fire Nation, not a bunch of kids."

"I didn't think you cared that much about the Avatar."

"I hate the Avatar. He knows nothing about what's going on. My Uncle is the only person I trust. And Uncle is with the Avatar. I cannot let innocent people, even people from the Fire Nation die, let alone my Uncle."

The Blue Spirit faced the direction towards Ba Sing Se.

"Hugh, please go help my Uncle and the Avatar." The Blue Spirit asked, kindly. "Help save the world."

"You're leaving me in charge?" Hugh asked, surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to make sure the Dai Li stay in Ba Sing Se. I have to make sure the Fire Lord's daughter doesn't do anything that would jeopardize the grand army. King Bumi isn't going to do anything. Spread the word. Leave Omashu once a guard has been set in place."

With that, The Blue Spirit dove once more off the gate, and as he fell into a shadow of the cliff, he disappeared from all sight. Hugh stood watching for a while, scratching his head. Then he made his way over to the leaders of the sand benders, earth benders, and other soldiers, spreading the news about the Day of the Black Sun.

**

* * *

**

With rumours that armies were getting together to fight the Fire Nation, and with the stories circulating about the Avatar, The Blue Spirit, and other figures, people across the globe began participating in small battles of their own against the Fire Nation.

In the Northern Water Tribe, women and children who knew how to waterbend had worked together to fix Fire Nation ships that had sunk in the Siege of the North Pole. Engineers and other people sailed the ships towards Fire Nation convoys. Battles on the seas followed, and since water was their element, the waterbenders won in each battle. Their fleet was becoming bigger. At one of the docks in the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribe learned that an army had assembled at Kyoshi Island. With full speed, the traveled to Kyoshi Island, but would arrive there one day after the Battle of Kyoshi Island.

Meanwhile, small villages assembled and the whole population worked to capture or chase away Fire Nation soldiers. It was hard work, and some villagers died. In a village, a boy named Li found two knives, and wielded them as a single weapon, just like The Blue Spirit. The boy was strong, and held off two Fire Nation soldiers that came to his town, but a Firebender sent a wave of fire towards him, and knocked him off his feet.

Li was tied up in the square, and as the sun set, the villagers gained courage with the coming night. The elderly citizens, women, and children worked together, and started throwing everything they could at the Fire Nation soldiers. Three villagers that once were bullies fought the Fire Nation soldiers, and with the help of the villagers, chased off the Fire Nation soldiers. Li was set free, and he looked up to the stars as he thanked the gods that a nameless stranger had taught him how to fight. The same man had been a firebender himself, but he brought courage to the people.

Villagers of other places started leaving their villages as they joined a huge army filled with sand benders, earth benders, water benders, other soldiers, and creatures traveled through the land to get to Kyoshi Island. The Army grew while they passed each village. Outcasts and other people joined in with the group of people. Fire Nation soldiers ran away as they saw the fighting force of this army.

Haru, and other earthbenders summoned their courage and will. They let out battle cries as they attacked a Fire Nation outpost. Firebenders, and normal soldiers tried everything to stop the earthbenders, but it was no good. In a matter of minutes, the outpost was overrun, and the Fire Nation soldiers had run away or had been captured. No one died, and the earth benders celebrated. However, as Haru walked through the halls of the outpost, and searched one of the rooms, he saw on a note that The Blue Spirit was wanted, for a huge amount of Fire Nation money. Haru formulated a plan, and showed his group the note. They traveled to a Fire Nation town, and in disguise, bought a huge amount of Blue masks that resembled The Blue Spirit's mask. They also wore black cloaks, and other black materials, and began traveling. When they caught up with the huge army that was going to Kyoshi, they saw that many people had done the same thing.

**

* * *

**

As Azula travelled with her entourage of Dai Li towards the Port, a message came from Ba Sing Se. A large number of Fire Nation refugees were pouring into the city from all across the world. Azula's mood darkened more, as she read more of the note. The Blue Spirit had been seen by Fire Nation officials all across the world. Sometimes, more than one Blue Spirit had been seen at the same time. Azula's anger flared. As she finished reading the note, she read that Omashu had been reclaimed by an army led by a firebending Blue Spirit. The note burst into a blue flame.

"Zuko, Blue Spirit," Azula said into the trees, as if she knew he was listening. "One day, I will find you, and I will burn the life out of your useless and weak body."

The Blue Spirit almost fell out of the tree he was hiding in when he heard Azula say that. He had not heard some one say his name in a long time. His anger flared, but went out quickly. The Blue Spirit kept an eye on his sister, and followed the entourage through the shadows of the forest. He was more cautious this time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 4**_

After two hours of hard work helping the wounded get back on shore to be treated and other jobs, Sokka was depressed, and horrified. He had never killed anyone in his entire life. He was trembling, even as Suki held him as they gazed out over the horizon. Bodies could be seen floating in the water. Once in a while, huge predators would take those bodies. Water benders had done their best to salvage anything they could from the ships of both the Fire Nation, and United Service. Sokka sobbed at the sight. He could not think about anything funny, or anything that amused him. It was not night, so Yue could not comfort him with her soft glow. Suki wrapped her arms around Sokka tightly, trying to comfort him. For the first time, she had taken off the armour she usually wore, and dressed more casually, but still wore the face paint. Sokka had his face paint on still, but it was smudged, and was partly rubbed away because of ocean water that had sprayed him at sea. Sokka wore his normal clothes, but still could not get comfortable.

"Talk to me, Sokka." Suki said soothingly, "It's alright."

"My sister…" was Sokka's only reply as he burst into tears, but he made no sound, trying to be a man.

"Let it out. Don't keep it in."

Sokka hugged Suki tightly, and buried his face in her abdomen and cried. Suki rubbed Sokka's back and put her head on his. The sun was starting to set in the sky. After a few minutes, Sokka could not cry anymore. He wiped his face with his arm bands, snorted, and spit out a loogie.

"What a way to ruin the moment…" Suki mumbled, while rolling her eyes.

Sokka turned to face Suki. He smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you," Sokka said humbly. "That helped a lot."

Suki touched Sokka's face and smiled brightly.

"At least you got to fight." She said playfully. "Jet was pacing around, arguing with the Deserters, and then Jeong Jeong scolded him. Jet just sat there for the rest of the time."

"Killing people…" Sokka started to say. "I thought it would be fun killing Fire Nation scumbags, but…but they're just…people. I realized that I don't want to kill anyone, anymore."

"You don't need to kill people, just find some other way." Suki said while stroking Sokka's face. "Just stop them from killing others. Treat them better than the way they treat others."

"You're so smart…"

Suki pulled Sokka's face towards hers and they shared a slow loving kiss. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the love they shared. Not only did they love each other, but they shared love with everyone else. Then they heard a crash from behind, followed by a curse.

"How the Fucking hell does he see through this?" Jet said while dressed in black, wearing the trademark mask of The Blue Spirit. "Piece of Shit."

Suki and Sokka put down their weapons and relaxed themselves. Sokka seemingly fainted, but got back on his feet.

"Hey, I thought The Blue Spirit was a fire bender!" Sokka cried. "I thought you hate fire benders."

"Hey don't insult The Blue Spirit!" Jet said in defence. "He was never a fire bender! Rumour has it that there are a lot of Blue Spirits out there. Maybe the first one was a fire bender, but these guys are fucking awesome. They're the types of guys I want to fight with."

Sokka and Suki exchanged confused looks.

"Where did you get the whole costume?" Suki asked.

"I raided a Fire Nation ship. They have a box full of different masks." Jet replied, with the piece of grass still in his mouth, sticking through the gaping smile of the mask. "It's only natural for them to have black clothes. They're evil."

"But you wear red and black just like they do." Sokka pointed out. "And how did you hear these rumours exactly?"

Just then, Smellerbee, Longshot, and Toph came, dressed all in black, wearing blue masks. Longshot still wore his trademark hat, and Toph was still bare-foot.

"Hey guys, get a load of our new outfits." Smellerbee said while posing. "I think they're great, just like Jet."

"Yeah, I'm pretty great, aren't I?" Jet replied. "Some merchants saw the Fire Nation fleet leaving and decided to come here. They told us all about The Blue Spirits."

"It is fun playing dress-up," Toph added, "although I can't see what we all look like wearing these ridiculous get-ups."

Longshot just nodded. Suki and Sokka just stared blankly at the four Blue Spirits. Sokka couldn't believe the Freedom Fighters would wear clothes from the Fire Nation. Suki would never change the type of uniform she wore, because she honoured Avatar Kyoshi. All of a sudden, they heard a familiar growl from the air.

"Hey, Sokka," Toph said, "It sounds like your stomach."

"It's Appa!" Sokka cried, with hope for his sister. "Come on!"

They all ran as fast as they could to the tallest hill, and they spotted Appa, carrying Aang, the Guru, and Momo. Aang looked extremely worried. He hopped off Appa before they landed and he landed in front of his friends. Jet rubbed the boy's bald head, as Longshot patted him on his back, while Suki and Toph embraced him. Aang just looked at the four masked faces.

"What happened here?" Aang asked, with emotion in his voice, "Why are all of you dressed up like Zuko?"

"Who's this Zuko?" Jet asked, "Oh, the Fire Nation ships are from a little battle that was fought without us. Don't worry about it."

"Don't WORRY ABOUT IT!?" Sokka screamed, then calmed down. He placed both hands on Aang's shoulder "Aang, the Fire Nation has captured Katara!"

**

* * *

**

The Earth King Washed the blood, soil and other types of dirt from his hands. He had just finished helping cleaning up wounds and helping with small jobs when Aang came into the camp. Guru Phatik had explained that Aang had gone through rigorous training to get an upper hand on the enemy. Some of the Earth Kingdom Generals were not amused. Many people had been killed. General Iroh had calmed everyone down by making a lot of his delicious tea. The Earth King walked up to the young Avatar and spoke with him kindly. The Avatar was frustrated with himself for failing the people he was supposed to protect, Katara most of all. The Earth King walked with Aang for a bit.

"Aang," The Earth King said. "It isn't easy being in charge of many people. You have to take care of their every need, and your decisions can change their opinions of you very rapidly. I thought I had everything under control in Ba Sing Se. Well, you know what happened. The people must now think that I'm incompetent as ruler of the Earth Kingdom, but I tell you this now, because you need to mature, and become a hero. Never Give Up. Your innocence makes people trust you and underestimate your capabilities. I have faith in you Aang. Katara isn't the only person that needs you."

The Earth King pointed to the group of children that was following them. Aang put his hand at the back of his head and smiled in embarrassment.

"I just don't know what to do." Aang replied a short time after. "I don't know how they could have captured Katara. I mean she was far away from the main battle."

"Aang." The Earth King said seriously. "I was on board that ship. Bosco and I looked out a window and we saw it for ourselves. A ship rose out of the water. It was white, and I heard the fighting on board. They didn't come in the cabin, they were after Katara. They want you."

"How do we save her?"

"We need a small team to go with you."

**

* * *

**

It was a cloudy night. Aang kept Appa close to the water. Scouting reports had stated that they had found a Fire Nation base camp that was heavily guarded. At the docks was a white ship. With Aang were Jet, Sokka, Suki, The Guru, and Toph. Jet and Toph wore dark clothes but was disgusted with wearing the mask of The Blue Spirit after finding out who Zuko was.

Although the Guru was not a combatant, he would supervise the mission to get Katara. Appa had black, light cloth covering him, so that he could camouflage. No one said a word. As the bison flew closer, the group saw a tower on a cliff. The ocean and rocks were below, so it would be deadly to jump off the tower. Suddenly, a huge crash was heard followed by lightning. But when they group looked up, they saw that the lightning had come out of the tower. A gaping hole could be seen, as smoke rose, and pieces of the tower fell off. Flashed of fire could be seen through the hole, and two figures could be seen fighting.

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. In the fight, something was hit out of one of the combatant's hand, but the same hand sent a ball of fire towards the other one. Appa sped as fast as he could towards the hole, but in a few seconds, there was an explosion, and then two figures could be seen falling into the ocean below. One was a female, wearing tattered garments, while the other was male, clad in black. The male twisted his body so that he got most of the impact from a rock that stood out.

**

* * *

**

The figure grabbed hold of the rock, and used the sword that fell to pin the female's shirt to the rock. The figure started to let go, but suddenly, the sword fell out of the rock, and the female submerged with the figure, and as the moon was uncovered and shone upon the same spot, a white glow was seen under the water. Aang hoped they would reach the two people in time as they sunk into the ocean.

**

* * *

**

The carriage moved as quickly as it could through the forest. Only two Dai Li Agents accompanied the carriage, which was being pulled by two ostrich-horses. The carriage had been filled with food, jewels, gold, and soft cloth material from Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li would sometimes start talking, and their conversation would be mostly about Azula, and their perverted fantasies about her and her friends. The Blue Spirit used the shadows and followed them toward Ozai's base camp. Once, they had heard him, but when they looked up, he hid behind a tree. They did not have a torch with them, so even it they did see him, they would just see the blue mask. However, The Blue Spirit did not want to do anything stupid and expose himself to them.

He had been following them for hours, and it was the middle of the night. They were tiring as they reached the fortress. The fortress was high on a cliff, looking down to a bay. A white vessel could be seen docked in the harbour of the bay. The Blue Spirit stayed in a tree and watched the Dai Li go up to the gates, and they were allowed inside the fortress. At the back of the complex was a high tower. At the top of the tower was a barred window, and The Blue Spirit deduced that this had to be a trap. Although he had his differences with the Avatar and the friends of the Avatar, the Blue Spirit could not just let the only hope to some people walk in and get captured, and The Blue Spirit could had to fight injustice, because it was the honourable thing to do. There were few guards to be seen, but the Blue Spirit knew that the fortress contained surprises. It was a good thing it was a cloudy and dark night.

Minutes later, the Blue Spirit shot an arrow with a thin, black rope attached to it. The arrow held in place, and The Blue Spirit fastened the other end of the rope to the branch he shot the arrow from. He could not pull this off with his quiver and bow on his back, so he left them on the tree, and only carried a pack full of medical supplies. The gods knew what evil things had happened to Katara. The Blue Spirit ran across the rope nimbly on all fours, as if he was a cat. Soon, he reached the top of the tower. So far, everything went well, since no alarms were blaring. He looked for the window, and when he found it, used one of his Dao blades to cut them out. He caught the bars on his way inside the room. He placed the bars down quietly and looked up. After that he looked up.

In the middle of the room, chained to two pillars with fire pans on top of them was an unconscious Katara. Her clothes were ripped off, except her white undergarments, and even those were ripped to shreds. Her back was burnt, and whipped. Burns and slashes were all over her arms. Her hair was starting to get out of place, but stayed out of her face. The Blue Spirit walked around her, feeling shocked at what he saw, disgusted at what he smelt, and enraged at what had been done to her. As the Blue Spirit kept looking her over, he saw that her feet were suspended in the air. She was in such a position that exposed her genitals to the world.

Vomit was all over the floor, and some was dry on her face, and top. She had been punched numerous times in the face, as her left eye was black, and her lip was cut. Although her breasts weren't showing, The Blue Spirit could see that blood was still coming out of a fresh wound from a whip on her chest, close to her heart. Her stomach was bruised, and The Blue Spirit saw that her skirt had been ripped. The cloth near the crotch area was bloody, and blood dripped down her thigh, onto the cold floor. Her genitals looked swollen, red, and messed up. Her legs were burnt less than her arms, but The Blue Spirit could see that her left leg was broken in one spot. Katara looked fragile, and was not a fully developed woman yet. If her underdevelopment was natural to her family, or because of her malnutrition, The Blue Spirit didn't know.

The Blue Spirit quickly fell to his knees, yanked off his mask, and vomited. He didn't care if anyone heard him. When he finished, he went to work. He unshackled her left leg gently, and looked after it. He took off his gloves before, and now wore clean, surgeon's gloves. He gently pulled the two parts of the broken bone together. Katara's features changed. He rubbed a special ointment on her leg, and used two long knives that were still sheathed and bandages to keep the leg straight. He gently placed the leg on the floor, and set to work unshackling her other leg and arms.

The burns on her arms made unshackling dangerous to say the least. The Blue Spirit carried her to a clean place on the floor. He set to work cleaning her wounds, burning her wounds close after rubbing an herbal paste into them. He rubbed more ointment on her burns and bruises, and bandaged some of the heavier wounds up. As The Blue Spirit worked on her face, Katara's eyes flickered, and she flinched, trying to get away from The Blue Spirit. Before The Blue Spirit could do any more, he heard someone behind them shift their position.

The Blue Spirit spun around, and flung a knife at the head of the person in the room. As soon as he let go of the knife, he burnt the surgical gloves off, put back on his combative gloves, and took out his Dao blades. The person dodged the knife, and turned back smiling. Katara's blood was all over the naked male. His dark, greying hair had been pulled behind his head. The hair pin on top of his topknot was unmistakably the sign of Fire Nation royalty. The Gold eyes glimmered in the fire light. Judging by his swollen penis, and by the whip in his hands, Fire Lord Ozai was far from finished with Katara.

The Blue Spirit kicked a flame at Ozai's head, but Ozai rolled out of the way. Before he could do anything more, the sound of six bows preparing to fire stopped him.

"I was expecting the Avatar." Ozai said, light-heartily at first, but became grave. "Not the Blue Spirit. Finally, Zuko my son, you have gained some courage to face me."

The Blue Spirit dashed forward toward Ozai. The six arrows were shot, almost at the same time, but by using a common earth bending move, The Blue Spirit kicked two fireballs which consumed four arrows, and followed it up with blocking the other two with his Dao. The Blue Spirit crouched to the floor, and in a tornado of fury, fire, might, and steel, he burnt and sliced Ozai's whip to smithereens before it could reach it's target; his head. As Ozai brought his hand back towards himself, The Blue Spirit's right Dao sliced into Ozai's right shoulder, just above the collar bone, but before The Blue Spirit could use his left Dao, the Fire Nation Elite came upon him.

A Fire Nation Elite collided hard with the wall, leaving a crater as they sank to the floor. Using earth bending moves, The Blue Spirit stayed in place, and was able to use his Dao sword skills to keep blocking the moves of the soldiers. Using air bending moves, he made himself hard to hit, and instead the Elite started hitting each other with their moves. Using water bending motions, he used fire to act as more than one, or two, swords. Bones crunched; wooden spears snapped; metal hit, and slid along each other; fire burnt the walls and floor; smoke rose; bows snapped; grunts were heard; and bodies fell. The Blue Spirit, used a mixture of blue and orange flames, and lightning came from the tips of his swords. In a matter of minutes, eighteen of the Fire Nation's finest warriors in the world were incapacitated by The Blue Spirit.

As the last Elite fell, Ozai punched the air and sent a blue flame towards The Blue Spirit. The ball of flame hit The Blue Spirit on his left shoulder, turning the Blue Spirit around 360 degrees before he fell down. Ozai took one of his guard's swords off the floor, and was about to end the life of one of the guard that failed him when he saw The Blue Spirit get back up. His shirt was burnt open, revealing just his bleeding left shoulder, and part of his pectoral muscle. Again, The Blue Spirit brought up his Dao. In a fit of rage, Ozai dropped the sword and sent a bolt of lightning towards The Blue Spirit, but faster than the lightning, he back flipped out of the way.

Ozai altered the course of the lightning bolt, and it crashed through the wall, creating fire and smoke, and spewing shrapnel everywhere. The Blue Spirit had leapt over the lightning bolt, but had gotten hit with shrapnel as it blew away part of the wall, leaving a huge gap. The Blue Spirit used his Dao to prevent any shrapnel from hitting Katara or himself again. Wind blew into the room, causing the flames to flicker. Katara was barely awake, and cringed with the sound of the lightning, and with the cold.

"I am not your son." The Blue Spirit spat at Ozai, as they sent waves of fire towards each other, and then met with their swords. Ozai used fire bending to block The Blue Spirit's left sword, while used his blade to block against The Blue Spirit's right blade.

"You're right," Ozai quipped. "Your mother was a whore! If it weren't for you, she would still be alive. Iroh would be Fire Lord, and this war would have been stopped."

"Liar!" The Blue Spirit fumed. "You would have killed grandfather yourself! And I would be dead already."

As they spoke, they exchanged metal and flame. The intensity of their combat filled their voices, and was all around them. In a series of moves, Ozai pushed The Blue Spirit closer to the gaping hole in the wall. The Blue Spirit turned himself so that his right side faced the hole, and Ozai's left side faced the hole. In a dirty move, Ozai breathed fire into the face of The Blue Spirit. While he recovered, Ozai used the bottom of his pal to knock

The Blue Spirit's left sword out of the tower.

As soon as the sword left The Blue Spirit's hand, a blue and orange flame took its place, and in a water bending motion, pushed Ozai back. The Blue Spirit's fury finally could not contain itself. In classic style, they exchanged blows, slicing, and burning each other. In one move, The Blue Spirit whirled around and shot a huge blue fire ball that came from his mouth and hands, much like a similar move he had used back in Ba Sing Se in the catacombs. As the smoke cleared, Ozai stood, only smoking and smiling from the attack. The Blue Spirit was stunned. That was one of his best techniques.

"What was that?" Ozai said, while rapidly closed the gap between the two.

Ozai kicked The Blue Spirit in the stomach, and dropped his sword. Although the Blue Spirit tried to parry each attack with his Dao, The Blue Spirit crumbled, as punch after punch racked his body. Many punches hit his face, and the mask started to crumble. The Blue Spirit used an air bending technique to send a wave of fire at Ozai, but Ozai just grabbed The Blue Spirit. Ozai threw The Blue Spirit into a pillar, and the pillar collapsed with the force. The Blue Spirit rolled to his knees, still holding the Dao in his left hand, but coughed up blood underneath the mask. Now, the upper half of his chest was showing, and blood, bruises, and lacerations could be seen on his skin. Also, the material over his right knee had been burnt off. Smaller tears in his clothes were evident. The Blue Spirit rose to his feet. Ozai stood naked, proud and defiant.

The Blue Spirit and Ozai were opposite each other, and Katara lay near the hole in the wall. In a last ditch effort to escape, The Blue Spirit somersaulted, put his only Dao in it's sheath, took out a grenade, pulled its pin out, threw it at Ozai's stunned face, as he grabbed Katara a little too roughly and jumped out of the hole. Darkness and air filled his view, but as they got closer to the bottom, The Blue Spirit saw a huge rock jutting out of the water below them. Waves crashed upon the rock, and the second Dao could be seen near the rock. Using supernatural speed and strength, The Blue Spirit rolled, and used his body as a cushion to break Katara's fall. The pain erupted as something entered deeper into The Blue Spirit's back. He blacked out, and blood dripped out of his mouth. Using the last of his strength, The Blue Spirit pried his Dao free from the rock and pinned Katara's tattered shirt to the rock.

"Heal yourself." The Blue Spirit whispered in her ear. "Win the war."

With those last words, The Blue Spirit started to let go. He was starting to think about the irony of how once again the mask would be lost under water when the moon shone through the clouds. As it hit Katara, her cerulean eyes snapped open, even though one was injured. She water bent the sword out of the rock, and into its sheath as she submerged herself with The Blue Spirit.

Yue and the Ocean Spirit made the water around the master water bender holy. With it, while she still held onto The Blue Spirit, she healed her whole body and The Blue Spirit's as well. They were so fully healed, that neither of them had scars. As they finished healing, the head of a bison penetrated the water's surface, and people on the bison scooped them up onto its back. Jet held Katara, but she flinched, trying to get away from any male.

Jet, Suki, Sokka, the Guru, and Aang looked at the Blue Spirit and were about to do something when they heard another person land on Appa. As they looked at the muscular figure, shock overtook them all. His teeth gleamed as he smiled in the moon light, his hair looked wild, and the royal symbol of the Fire Nation peeked on top of his greying head. Sokka, Jet, and Suki took out their weapons as he stood up, and were about to strike when they noticed he was naked, and turned on. All three of them expressed their disgust.

As Ozai was preoccupied with the three young warriors, Katara bent the water around her into a whip, The Blue Spirit bent a fire whip of his own, and Aang stood in the middle of the two and they attacked Ozai as one, before he could do anything. The fire and water melded together to create steam. Aang circulated air out of the steam, making it more deadly. It knocked Ozai far, and as he landed on Appa's tail, he started to climb back up. The Guru held Toph in place above Ozai's head, and as Ozai was about to fire bend at her, she said:

"Don't mess with the best, and thank goodness for my feet."

As she said this, she delivered a kick so powerful, it sent Ozai sailing off of Appa, into the darkness. As everyone cheered, however, they heard Sokka start complaining about his Boomerang, but when they turned to look, they saw The Blue Spirit's leg as he leapt off of Appa, following Ozai. Aang groaned and made Appa turn around.

"Not again." He said as he pulled on the reigns, once more making Appa descend to catch The Blue Spirit.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Blue Spirit: Kingdom Come**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 5**_

The Blue Spirit's joints ached, even though he was healed. He was exhausted, and it showed in the fight. The Blue Spirit caught a glimpse of the falling Fire Lord, and somehow, The Blue Spirit caught up with the unsuspecting Fire Lord. The look of pure surprise on the Fire Lord's face made The Blue Spirit smile. The Fire Lord sent a ball of fire toward the Blue Spirit, but an iron fist went straight through the flame, and hit Ozai hard, and was followed by another punch which split Ozai's lip. Ozai started seeing stars. As they fell, it was hard to see because of the wind, so Ozai could not land a hit, or a flame.

The Blue Spirit had upper hand, as the mask shielded his eyes from the rushing air, so he could see a little better, but it was still dark. Trees were seen below them, and somehow, Ozai got his arms around The Blue Spirit's neck and positioned his body to be the first that hit the ground. However, in a quick manoeuvre, The Blue Spirit reversed the position, slamming Ozai into braches, grazing trunks, and then slamming Ozai's right arm onto a branch, dislocating it. The Blue Spirit kicked Ozai in the chest and made him sit in the tree. In a quick motion, The Blue Spirit used Sokka's boomerang, and trapped both of his hands in the triangle made by the tree, and the boomerang. The Blue Spirit took a firm grasp of Ozai's arm, while still holding the boomerang.

"I am the Blue Spirit." He said. "I am placing you under arrest, for your crimes of war against the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. You will be tried and brought to justice."

Ozai coughed up blood. It dripped off the branch and into the forest below. The wound on his chest from the tri- attack was badly burnt. Ozai just chuckled, strongly.

"You are weak." Ozai mused. "You can't kill me. Your mother had more strength than you."

The Blue Spirit stood up, still trapping Ozai's hands with the boomerang. He was about to say something else as a comeback when Appa burst through the trees, and two hook-like blades caught The Blue Spirit by the shirt and lifted him away. With his hands free, Ozai could only use one arm to fire bend, but as the flame closed in on Appa, Aang blew the flame away, and blew Ozai off the tree in one stroke, and then took back the reins of Appa. The Blue Spirit looked back at the forest as the bison flew as fast as it could back to Kyoshi Island.

**

* * *

**

The Guru used a flaming twig and hypnotized the two siblings. They had gone through much, and there was more to go through still. Their entire trauma was washed away like sea water as the Guru finished with them. Katara was given a cloak to wear on the way back. Jet was overjoyed with seeing Katara back to her usual self. Suki felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Sokka's shoulders and they displayed a rare moment of affection as they hugged. Toph, Aang, Suki, Sokka, and even Appa were very glad to have Katara back from the Fire Nation's clutches.

Jet had been furious when Aang had said they should save the fire bending Blue Spirit, but he did what they asked because the Blue Spirit had saved Katara initially. Jet held onto Katara and would not let her go, although she glanced back every once in a while. The Guru had given them all a share of banana-onion juice, which Jet spat backwards at The Blue Spirit, who just evaporated it and gave it no thought.

When The Blue Spirit had been 'saved' from Ozai, he had shown gratitude and gave Sokka back the boomerang, but he had said that he had Ozai in his grasp. With the Fire Lord caught, the war could have been finished more easily. However, none of the kids on the bison acknowledged the fact, since they considered flying with the Fire Lord extremely dangerous. The Guru had said nothing to this.

The Blue Spirit sat quietly at the back of the saddle, turned away from everyone so no one could see his face. He took off the mask a while ago, and had been examining the damage. The right horn was missing, there were dents in the mask, there were burnt parts of the mask, the left fang had broken right off, some of the other teeth were chipped or broke completely off, the piece on the left side of the jaw that connected the lower part with the upper part of the jaw was missing, and to top it all off, there was a crack starting in the middle of the head, and went sideways to the top of where the left fang should be. The Blue Spirit felt his back, but did not feel any shrapnel from the wall still inside him, although there were some pieces of it still on his clothes. His right forearm was completely exposed, while his left sleeve was still covering his left forearm. The Blue Spirit put back on the mask, and sat in a meditating pose.

The Avatar stayed at the reins of Appa during the entire trip, and had not really talked to either The Blue Spirit, of Katara about what happened. Katara and Jet had been laughing before, but suddenly it stopped, with Katara looking over her shoulder at the Blue Spirit. The Guru and Toph spoke to each other about blindness, and how to be functional in the air. Sokka fell asleep on Suki's lap and Suki just stroked his hair.

Suddenly, Jet got up, and almost stumbled back down as the wind blew over the saddle. He took out his cane shaped blades.

"Katara, I've had enough of this!" he said while not taking his eyes off the back of the Blue Spirit. "I know he saved your life, but he's Fire Nation! We can never trust him."

"Jet calm down." Katara said calmly. "Let's wait until we reach the island."

"Fuck that." Jet said, while snatching a half of coconut out of the Guru's hand. "I want to see how tough this guy really is."

The coconut was empty, but Jet threw it as hard as he could at The Blue Spirit's head. Everyone on the saddle, except Sokka, heard the loud collision and looked back at how the Blue Spirit would respond. The Blue Spirit caught the coconut before it fell out of the saddle, turned himself around, with his mask on, and rolled it back to the Guru.

"Rest now." The Blue Spirit told Jet. "The war still needs to be fought tomorrow, and there is much work to be done."

"Well if you haven't noticed," Jet retorted. "The war is right in front of you. You should learn how to respect great leaders, and die like the monster you are!"

With that, Jet moved as fast as he could towards the Blue Spirit, low to the bottom of the saddle so that he didn't fall out. When he reached The Blue Spirit, he swung his swords, one right after the other, but The Blue Spirit caught them in the palm of his hands. It was a good thing The Blue Spirit was wearing gloves otherwise the blades would have cut his hands. The Blue Spirit rose from his sitting position and stood up straight, as if the wind didn't bother him. His muscles rippled as he got up, and they looked as if they were three times bigger than Jet's. The Blue Spirit was a head taller than Jet, and with all the damage that happened to the mask, he looked menacing to Jet. The Blue Spirit pushed Jet down into a sitting position. Jet got mad, and tried to prove himself.

"Did you see that?" he asked anyone. "The Fire Nation thinks he can push me around."

Jet started swinging a sword over his head with the other one, but just as he was going to attack, The Blue Spirit caught the hilt of the sword. Jet stood dumfounded as he watched The Blue Spirit unhook the swords. The Blue Spirit raised his hand, and signalled Jet to stop.

"Enough!" The Blue Spirit commanded. "Katara is yours, and you two can do whatever you want, but if you hurt any innocent person, including her, I'll be coming for you."

The Blue Spirit gave Jet back his sword and sat back down in a meditative position. Jet held his blades up for a few minutes, and then quietly put them away. He sat beside a stunned Katara, and he put his arm around her. The whole group fell silent until they reached Kyoshi Island.

**

* * *

**

Azula started from a dream. Her skin was damp with sweat as she got out of her royal bed. She made her way to the infirmary and checked up on Ty Lee. Ty Lee had lost a great amount of blood. Her lips were blue, and her breathing was laboured. Casualties were always expected in war, but something stirred in Azula every time she saw her friend in this state. Ty Lee was dying. Doctors were doing everything they could to help Ty Lee, but they were failing. When Azula couldn't take it anymore, she made her way out of the infirmary. She made her way to the balcony and saw the moon glowing softly towards a spot in the east. Azula detested the feeling of failure. At this instant, she felt nothing but pure hatred for herself. She should have led the fleet herself and brought Dai Li Agents to Kyoshi Island. She did not know whether her father accepted her gifts or not. Mai was with her family right now. Ty Lee's family had also sought refuge in the city. Azula's only family in the world was her father, uncle, and maybe even her brother. Azula looked up to the sky and saw a few stars shining with the moon. For once, she didn't care if anyone saw her weakness. Tears came to her eyes, and she asked the gods how they could let her push away anyone that might have loved her. She lay down on the ground, and brought her knees to her chest, and wept. Then, she evaporated the tears, and wiped the salt from her face. Her coldness returned, and her heart turned back into ice. She left the balcony and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

Appa barely made it back to Kyoshi Island. As he landed, he just dumped everyone off his back, and fell asleep. Hakoda, Iroh, Jeong Jeong, The Earth King, Bosco, Momo, a few Freedom Fighters, Master Paku, the leader of Kyoshi, and three Earth Kingdom Generals greeted the Avatar and his friends as they came back. Hakoda embraced both of his children in a huge hug and covered Katara in a wet kiss on the cheek, while putting a Water Tribe robe around her, while the other members were welcomed back in similar fashions. Hakoda then signalled to the whole group that went on the mission.

"Thank you so much for rescuing my daughter." Hakoda said sincerely. "Tell us everything that happened."

"Well, we weren't the ones who freed Katara from the fortress." Aang replied. "We pulled her out of the sea."

"No, no." Jet interrupted. "I tried to be modest, but don't lie for me Aang. I saved her, Pops."

"Actually, we didn't get to her in time." Aang said, truthfully. "She fell a long way down, and would have died."

"If none of you saved her," Iroh said. "Who did?"

"It was Zuko." Aang replied as he pointed behind the group.

Iroh's heart skipped a beat. The whole group looked around for The Blue Spirit, but he disappeared. They decided to rest for what remained of the night, so the group dispersed, but Aang and his friends were told to go to the doctors to be checked out. When everyone left, Momo and Bosco nuzzled up close to Appa and slept.

Iroh felt disappointed, and was looking at the ground as he made his way back to the cabin that he and the other commanders were staying in. He was at the back of the group and didn't hear what they were talking about. Suddenly, a gruff, low voice came from the darkness beside him. Iroh nearly had a heart attack, but what he saw shocked him to no end. The Blue Spirit, looking like he went through hell, stepped into the light.

"Zuko!" Iroh cried with delight and embraced his nephew. For once, The Blue Spirit hugged back. As they let go of each other, The Blue Spirit put his right hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Tell me everything that happened." The Blue Spirit said.

It took a few minutes for Iroh to tell him about the day, but after The Blue Spirit heard what happened, he summoned all of the leaders to a meeting.

**

* * *

**

"I must be losing my mind!" The Blue Spirit said, as the leaders had gathered to the meeting. "Whose idea was it to build a wall, and put all of the people out in a ship during the battle? You had earth benders and water benders who could create a cave, igloo, or some other structure to protect them. There's no excuse as to why innocent lives were put in jeopardy!"

All of the generals were present at the meeting, along with the mayor of Kyoshi, Smellerbee, and Longshot, who represented the Freedom Fighters. The Blue Spirit spoke in front of them all, as they sat in the coliseum-like meeting place. The Blue Spirit had taken off his mask, but kept his damaged clothes on. He slicked back his hair with water to look somewhat presentable.

"Who died and made you leader?" Smellerbee quipped. "You can't tell us what to do!"

"What you did was stupid!" The Blue Spirit retorted. "People have died on the refugee boat. We're lucky the innocent people themselves were not killed, or captured. It's not like my father to spare lives, but his target was much bigger. If I had not gotten to the tower in time, your little group would have to face the wrath of the Fire Lord himself. The Avatar could have been killed, and only hope you had would be gone!"

"You are the son of the Fire Lord himself." One of the Earth Kingdom Generals stated. "You have no place to criticise our strategies."

"I remember you." The Blue Spirit told the general. "I was in Ba Sing Se when it fell. Before it fell, countless attacks on the city had taken place, since the days of the Dragon of the West. None of you generals told the Earth King that Ba Sing Se was at war! None of your soldiers questioned Long Feng. People became slaves against their will in Ba Sing Se. And you did nothing! You are at fault as much as I am for the fall of Ba Sing Se!"

"We didn't know about the caves under the city!" Another general stated. "Besides which, The Earth King trusted Long Feng more than any of us!"

"We could all be pointing fingers at each other, but nothing would be done." The Earth King said dryly, while stroking Bosco's furry head. "The Day of the Black Sun is almost here."

"I wouldn't count on the eclipse." The Blue Spirit said. "During the Siege of the North Pole, the only person who knew about my identity was Admiral Zhao. Somehow, now everyone in the Fire Nation knows who I really am. We have no idea what else was reported to the Fire Lord, or passed to other people. The Moon Spirit is still in grave danger. The powers of the moon might not help our cause during the eclipse."

"How do you know anything about the Moon Spirit?" Master Paku asked. "What makes you so sure our plan will fail?"

"I know Ozai and Azula." The Blue Spirit retorted. "They are cunning, and swift. They will attack Kyoshi again and again until everyone is dead. We need to leave Kyoshi Island and band together with the second army."

"What second army are you talking about?" Jeong Jeong asked. "I thought everyone was already with us."

"Not yet." The Blue Spirit concluded. "We need to get ready to leave right away. And by the way, who came up with calling the army 'The United Service'? That seems like the only good thing that came out of all of this."

**

* * *

**

With some further instructions, the leaders and other representatives formulated plans. The whole Island was woken at dawn, and Kyoshi Island was abandoned. At the back of one of the leading, main Water Tribe ship, Suki looked back to her home, as if it was the last time she would see it. Sokka put his arm around Suki and told her not to worry.

More ships from the North Pole joined the United Service's fleet. The whole army, along with non-combatants landed on the mainland, and used Fire tanks salvaged from the Fire Nation ships, Ostrich horses, and other animals to start on their long journey. The Blue Spirit had not rested at all, so he retired to a wagon carrying supplies. He had restless sleep as the wagon bounced along the terrain. Millions of people carried what they could in the middle of no where.

**

* * *

**

Azula sat on the throne, still drowsy from what happened the night before. She was dressed back in her Fire Nation armour, and awaited any news from around the city, and across the world. Suddenly the doors burst opened and Mai ran in.

"Azula," Mai said while trying to catch her breath. "Ty Lee is awake! She's getting better."

Azula just looked at her friend in utter shock. Never had Mai shown any emotion, but in her voice, there was no mistaking the hope that Mai had. Azula and Mai rushed out of the throne room, and down a flight of stairs, but they stopped quickly in front of a messenger from the Fire Nation. The messenger had a grave face.

"Princess Azula?" The messenger asked. "Your Superior is here."

Mai and Azula exchanged confused glances as they breathed heavily. The messenger turned around and bowed. The gates of the palace opened. Four Fire Nation servants carried the royal throne up the stairs. The throne was set down, and Fire Lord Ozai stood up. He was bandaged from head to toe, wearing only a red pants, and the royal boots. He also was wearing a red cape of the Fire Nation. Azula and Mai bowed down obediently, until Ozai motioned them to stand up.

"Prepare for war." Ozai simply said, and walked foreword. He motioned Azula to a window and with a sweeping gesture, showed her the grand army of the Fire Nation. Houses had been levelled. Animals, tanks, and other machines were scattered throughout the army. The whole army wore faceless masks which resembled skulls. Although this was a huge amount of soldiers, this was not the whole army.

"Where are the rest, father?" Azula asked Ozai. "Why do you show me these soldiers?"

"The Fire Nation is empty." Ozai replied. "All of the warriors are attacking nations all over the world. Anyone in disguise of the Avatar or The Blue Spirit, or are known to be friends, family, or comrades of them will be put to death. This army here is under your control. You will go and fight this new threat that is approaching."

Azula trembled as her father smiled, and placed his hands on the window sill.

"On the day of the Black Sun, there will be no one to harm us." Ozai said while touching Azula's face. "We will be safe, my child. And we will have peace."

The sun blazed hot over Ba Sing Se. The last of the former citizens had been driven off to make room for the army. Those that stayed were the servants to the Fire Nation. The baby Hope left Ba Sing Se that day, along with the poor people.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 6**_

The United Service army dispersed across the world. Master Paku left with half of the Water Tribe ships, including Fire Nation ships that were salvaged, and left to defend the North Pole. The Water Tribe fleet met the Fire Nation's fleet and battle followed. Meanwhile, Hugh lost the sandbenders' cooperation, and they abandoned the army, just as they joined up with The United Service. In other regions across the globe, the vast and powerful Fire Nation army spread. The Fire Nation itself was empty of all its soldiers.

The Blue Spirit woke up to an animal chattering near his ear. The whole group had stopped for a rest for the night. The animal jumped on him, and the Blue Spirit grabbed it by the neck. It was the Avatar's pet lemur. The Blue Spirit grabbed the lemur's tail, sat up, stretched the lemur and sling-shot it into the sky. Momo kept chattering while he flew away. As The Blue Spirit put his hand at his side and rested his weight on it, he felt something cool and mushy. He looked at his hand. Lemur feces had been right near his face the whole time.

The Blue Spirit leapt off the wagon, and ran to the nearest creek, where he washed his arm and face. He scrubbed his hand hard until he was certain it was clean. Then as he looked into his reflection, he realized that his clothes were missing, and he was wearing shorts that he slept in. He looked around and saw children playing, and other people working or talking. Then, he saw people in black uniforms. They were all wearing masks; they were wearing his mask. The Blue Spirit stood stunned as the soldiers walked around checking their weapons and doing other necessary preparations for a great battle.

The Blue Spirit recognized other soldiers who had taken off their masks as earthbenders and waterbenders from his second army. He started looking around for his uncle and Hugh. No one recognized him as The Blue Spirit, but as some slacker who lazed around, since he had slept the whole time. He made his way through the huge camp and saw his uncle standing over another man who was doing something on the ground. They were working near a wagon that was filled with other weapons, uniform, and food. As the Blue Spirit came forward, he saw that the man was repairing his mask. Iroh beamed at his nephew's surprised expression.

"Morning, my young nephew," Iroh said with a grin. "Did you have a good rest?"

"No," The Blue Spirit admitted, "But I will live. Did you take all my possessions, uncle?"

"Yes. Just the smell alone of your clothes made the ostrich-horse dung smell better." Iroh let out a grand chuckle, "Plus I had found someone who could fix your mask. Your clothes have been washed and fixed up nicely, but you should know that after washing, some of your clothes may have shrunk." Iroh chuckled again.

"What happened to my weapons?" The Blue Spirit asked "And where are all of the commanders?"

"Oh, we sent your weapons to be sharpened," replied Iroh. "But, your belt with pouches was left alone. The generals and other people are making great use of the natural hot springs that we stumbled upon. Actually, I was thinking I should join them myself."

The mask was fully repaired, and now got a new coat of paint. Iroh paid the man with two bronze coins, which the man accepted with a smile, and then he walked back to his family. Refugees had also joined the United Service group and were busy helping to make weapons and tents for the soldiers, as well as collect food. The mask had to dry, so The Blue Spirit had no choice as Iroh pushed him away from it.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think it was your clothes that stunk." Iroh heartily told The Blue Spirit. "I think we both could use a bath, Zuko."

"Uncle, I don't call myself Zuko anymore." The Blue Spirit told his uncle.

"Oh, what do you call yourself?"

The Blue Spirit stopped his uncle, and faced him. His face darkened as he looked at his Uncle.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you were." His uncle said as they started walking again. "Although, I must admit, you have changed in ways I would never have dreamed possible. Your scar has fully healed! You are stronger and more mature than you ever were. You also make a fine leader. The Fire Nation will still need someone to look after it, when the war is over."

"That's if we win." The Blue Spirit replied softly.

The Blue Spirit felt his face. It was true, his scar had healed perfectly.

**

* * *

**

Moments later, Iroh and The Blue Spirit sat in the hot-springs with Jeong Jeong, The Earth King and Jet. There were other hot-springs, but men were separated from women by a barrier made by earthbenders, so no one could see anyone naked.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" Jet asked the Blue Spirit. "Did you force someone to heal it for you before you betrayed them?"

"No, I got it fixed by a specialist." The Blue Spirit replied. "I hope you get the chance of fighting them."

"Ha, it's a cock but smaller." Jet replied. "I'll fix that, with my swords."

"Boy, bite your tongue!" Jeong-Jeong commanded Jet. "This is Royalty you are talking to! Show some respect. Didn't you learn anything when I beat you?"

"Fuck you, asshole." Jet told Jeong-Jeong.

Jet scrambled out of the hot-springs as Jeong-Jeong made his way over. Jeong-Jeong chased Jet around the hot-springs, and they were both naked. Jet purposely jumped over the barrier, into the women's area, but then there was an explosion of water as Jet was water bent into the sky, and when he came back down, someone earth bent him back over to the men's side. Jet lay on his stomach, and suddenly a small piece of rock rose out of the earth and slammed into Jet's crotch. Toph's face appeared over the barrier.

"That's what you get," she yelled to Jet, and any other male, "Perverts!"

She lowered herself back to her side. The Earth King and Iroh laughed. The Blue Spirit did not find any of this amusing.

"Come on, nephew," Iroh urged the Blue Spirit. "It's alright to have fun once in a while."

"The Leader of the Deserters and The Leader of the Freedom Fighters can't get along because of their differences." The Blue Spirit replied, as he dunked his head under the water. "How will their parts of the army cooperate with each other? They need to become serious about being leaders, especially Jet. Besides that, the sand benders have left the army, making our force a little smaller, but that small part helped."

"Now, now, don't be too hasty." Iroh said as Jeong-Jeong slipped back into the hot-spring.

"That boy is as stubborn as an ox-bear." Jeong-Jeong said, meaning Jet. "He will never learn."

"He is trying hard to be something that he might not be cut out to be." The Earth King said, sadly. "He uses his personality to gain certain allies that share his point of view. He hates all fire benders."

Bosco entered the hot-spring.

"Aww, did you have a rough day, Bosco." The Earth King said, as he patted the bear's head. Bosco just growled tiredly.

The Blue Spirit finished washing himself. He left the hot-spring, and evaporated the water on his body as Iroh finished making tea and passed it around. Jet crawled back into the hot-spring as Bosco spilled a tea cup into the steaming water. The Blue Spirit never looked back as he put on his pants and walked away from the springs. There was still much work to be done.

**

* * *

**

Sokka sighed heavily. He had gone hunting, but couldn't miss the opportunity to spy on the girls in the hot springs when he heard Suki was going to bathe there with other Kyoshi warriors and other young girls. Now he sat, looking at Suki from behind bushes. Although she had taken off her makeup, she still looked like a very beautiful girl, but her body showed Sokka that she was a pure warrior and a true survivor. She had a scar from a burn on the right side of her stomach, and had a similar scar on her left shoulder. Her muscles were toned and sleek, but she still had the curves, and even some fat of a natural woman. Sokka just wanted to spend time with her alone, and touch her body, without face-paint, and without clothes. In a dreamy state, he didn't realize someone walk up behind him.

"Sokka." The Blue Spirit said. "I need your help."

Sokka whipped his head around and almost screamed, because The Blue Spirit resembled the Fire Lord so much. Sokka crawled out from his hiding place and faced the firebender.

"Your face- What do you need me for?" Sokka asked. "Why should I help someone like you?"

"Let's take a walk." The Blue Spirit replied

**

* * *

**

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye." The Blue Spirit told Sokka, as they walked through the camp. People were putting up tents all over the place as the sun set. "I have treated you badly to say the least. I want to put that behind us. I know you don't trust me since I am a firebender-"

"And the Prince of the Fire Nation. And an angry, jerk." Sokka added.

"But we need to cooperate." The Blue Spirit finished, turning to face Sokka.

"What's this about?" Sokka asked. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"I need Jet's cooperation, and all of the people who are prejudiced against people from the Fire Nation. Once everyone starts working together, we can defeat the Fire Nation. We could end this war and be at peace with one another."

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Sokka snorted and laughed. "The angry-banished-prince-of-the-Fire-Nation is asking a peasant from the Water Tribe for help. Oh, that's good."

"I'll teach you to hunt. I will teach you to fight. I will be your teacher."

The sincerity in The Blue Spirit's voice was unmistakable. Sokka's expression changed as he thought it over. In the meantime, The Blue Spirit dressed in new armour Iroh had asked to be made, and left the suit near his mask. His Dao had been returned near the mask also, the hilts gleaming orange in the descending sunlight. As he put on his mask, Katara came running to them from the hot-springs, dressed back in her usual water tribe robes. She had her hand at her throat.

"Zuko!" she yelled frantically. "Where's my mother's necklace?"

The Blue Spirit thought for a moment. He tried to remember what happened. He had not seen it, even when he was checking her wounds back in the tower. Suddenly, it occurred to him.

"The Fire Lord must have it." The Blue Spirit replied.

**

* * *

**

Everything was repainted from green to black in Ba Sing Se. Ozai kept the gold because it made the city unique from the rest of the Fire Nation. Azula sat in front of the throne, as Ozai came behind her. He produced something from his robes, and tied it to Azula's neck.

"As reward for conquering Ba Sing Se," Ozai said after putting the necklace on her. "I give you the Water Peasant's engagement necklace to signify your relentless loyalty to the Fire Nation, and to me."

Azula got up and looked at her reflection in a mirror that was on the wall. Ozai came up behind her again.

"After the war, you will be engaged with a suitor," Ozai whispered in her ear. "You will birth a worthy heir to the throne. And we will have control over the whole world. We will live like gods."

Ozai stepped back onto the dais, and sat on the throne. He chuckled softly to himself as Azula walked obediently out of the throne room, and messengers rushed in. She did not know what the future held, but she had a bad feeling about everything. She rested her back on a pillar and lowered her head. She had given away her throne in Ba Sing Se without fighting for it. The Dai Li were beginning to lose their respect for her, and now followed the orders of the Fire Lord, himself. Azula made her way back down to the infirmary to check up on Ty Lee one more time before she left with the army, and Mai to see if they could find some force they could pit their might against.

**

* * *

**

General Fong, the General who had tried forcing Aang to go into the Avatar state stood on his wall. The Fortress that served as an outpost for the healing of wounded soldiers was under attack. He had his main soldiers retreat back to the fortress to guard it. However, as Fong stood with his men, he saw that the odds were against him. Tanks, train-like vehicles, hot-air balloons, soldiers riding lizards, rhinos, and other vicious animals, plus foot soldiers numbering in the millions came upon the fortress like a wave. They stopped short, as one of the train-like vehicle stopped before the wall. Azula, dressed in her Royal Fire Nation Armour, looked up at the General after she and Mai came out of the vehicle. She glanced at one of her army's leading commanders.

"Give the order." Azula said as a smile slowly crept on her face. "Let's show them what happened to those who opposed the might of the Fire Nation."

An orange flame was sent into the sky for all to see, followed by a bolt of lightning that struck the middle of the flame. General Fong signalled his army to prepare for an attack as he looked up to the hot-air balloons. The sun burned hot and bright, and as he looked to the baskets where Fire Nation soldiers were preparing to throw something down to him and his soldiers, General Fong's eyes went wide.

The Fire Nation soldiers in the balloon baskets held up something that looked furry, and they set these balls of fur on fire. As one landed next to the general as he shielded his own head, he looked in horror at what lay before him. A half-burnt head of a child gazed at the general. Terror gripped him as he sat on the wall. His second-in-command gave a signal, and hundreds of green balls were bent into the sky and since the Fire Nation soldiers didn't know what they were, fire was used to block the green spheres. Fire works lit up the sky, and the hot-air balloons were all ablaze. Some fire benders succeeded in stopping the flames from spreading, but others were not so lucky, as other balloons deflated and fell dead to the earth. General Fong looked up to the sky, regretting that he had ever let the Avatar go.

**

* * *

**

The Dragon-Owl Spirit from the Library, where Aang and his friends first learned about The Eclipse screeched, as he chased Aang on his air-scooter through a jungle. Weaving through the trees as fast as the air-scooter could carry him, Aang led the spirit away from the main group. The spirit had returned from the Spirit World to stop the people of Earth from using his knowledge in their petty war. The Spirit landed as Aang sped away, and using a technique from the Swamp tribe of water benders, he bent the trees closed around Aang. Aang nearly hit tree after the tree, and started going in circles, trying to find a way out. Now the Spirit had him trapped like a mouse. Aang got to his feet and faced the Spirit as it stopped before him. Aang pointed his staff at the Great Spirit.

"Please, Mister Librarian Spirit," Aang pleaded. "This war will start to affect the Spirit World itself, so it has to be stopped. The Eclipse is our only hope at defeating the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord himself. Please help us."

"I told you already," The Spirit shouted. "YOU CANNOT USE THE KNOWLEDGE FROM MY LIBRARY!!"

The Spirit fanned Aang with its wings, blowing Aang into the wall of trees. The force knocked the wind out of Aang's lungs. The Spirit stopped blowing wind at Aang and stood, towering over Aang. Aang got to his feet, and sucked air into his chest.

"I have studied scrolls from all over the Earth!" The Spirit said, proudly. "I know how to bend every element, even sand."

"You're like the Avatar or animals and Spirits!" Aang replied. "Please help us!"

"You do not understand. I can kill you right now, and there would be no attack on the 'Day of Black Sun', as you and your friends call it. It is my knowledge, and I will have no part in the wars humans engage in! As for it affecting the Spirit World, it won't!"

As the Spirit finished talking, it earth bent a huge stone under Aang, in a fatal blow, but Aang was ready for it, and jumped over it, landing lightly. Using his air bending, Aang pushed the Spirit back in the same way the Spirit had done to him. However, The Spirit spread its powerful wings and flew straight at Aang, breathing fire out of it's beak as it closed in on him.

**

* * *

**

When Sokka spoke to Jet, telling him that not all fire benders were bad, Jet had seemed like a changed man. He started treating Jeong-Jeong, and even The Blue Spirit better than he had before. With things starting to seemingly go well between Jet, Jeong-Jeong, The Freedom Fighters, and The Deserters, The Blue Spirit started training Sokka. The first part of his training was on his strength, stamina, balance, and flexibility. Sokka's luck baffled The Blue Spirit, as one time when they were grappling in mud, Sokka merely slipped on the mud, and tripped The Blue Spirit onto his face. The mud was thick, and although The Blue Spirit had succeeded in taking down Sokka after that, The Blue Spirit couldn't help but feel like he was being mocked by the Spirits. Now, Sokka was probably eating, or sleeping as the day had been really rough on him. The Blue Spirit was elsewhere.

"Mother," The Blue Spirit whispered into the night, as he held the prod in his right hand. "I remember. I do this for you."

**

* * *

**

Vines, leaves, and rocks wrapped around the Great Spirit of the Library. He screeched, and bent his body as he collided with trees. He burst out of the vines with his mighty wings. Using water bending and earth bending, Aang had tried to capture the might spirit and try to talk to him. The Spirit was as furious as ever, and bent vines and earth around Aang, but as they closed in, Aang bent a wheel of fire over his head in the same way he did when he burnt Katara. Now that Aang had let go of fear, he bent with no restraint. Everything came easier after opening all of the charkas. The Guru had taught him well, and that is one thing that would never be added to the Library. The Avatar looked at The Dragon-Owl Spirit and warned the spirit about the Avatar State. The Spirit didn't listen.

Aang's tattoo and eyes glowed eerily, but unlike before, the glowing faded quickly. Making his air scooter, Aang zipped around The Librarian Spirit with increasing speed. The Spirit bent earth in Aang's way, but soon, the earth itself moved along with Aang. The Scooter started floating higher and higher, and Aang kept bending earth and vines around the Spirit. The Librarian was no match for Aang. He flailed his wings up and down, losing feathers as Aang absorbed leaves, petals, water, sand, air, and earth into a hurricane.

The high winds battered The Librarian Spirit, and although he tried to bend some of it away, Aang now stood firmly beneath the Spirit, bending with quick movements. In his final move, Aang closed the hurricane, constricting The Librarian. Aang sent the spirit higher and higher, and Aang stopped the hurricane, bending everything back where they belonged. The Spirit could be seen falling far away. Aang thought about bending a lightning bolt to the spirit, but thought against it. Aang relaxed, and nearly fell down. He had bruises, and cuts all over his body, plus he was exhausted. Aang sped away, back to the camp, and to Katara in particular to be healed. The sun was setting.

**

* * *

**

Iroh sat, talking to someone The Blue Spirit didn't recognize. It was night when he got back to camp. Iroh stood up as soon as he spotted his nephew and caught him as he fell. The Blue Spirit's clothes were ravaged and torn to shreds. Blood oozed out of a wound in his side. Half of his shirt was gone, and he basically had his left sleeve, hanging in shreds. His right knee was showing, and Iroh could see it was badly bruised. The Blue Spirit was bleeding in many other places. Whoever attacked The Blue Spirit had to be stronger and more confident than the fiery prince.

**

* * *

**

The wall crumbled long before the sun set. The last great army of the Earth Kingdom fled the battle. General Fong was brought to Azula, and was forced to kneel at her feet. He had put up a tremendous fight, but the vast superiority of the technology, plus the sheer number of experienced soldiers had destroyed the wall, and overcome the army. With her knowledge of the wall from Ba Sing Se, Azula attacked the wall's weaknesses. As the general knelt before her, Azula stood triumphant. He looked up to her. He had a black eye, and blood spilled from his mouth.

"The Avatar will stop the Fire Nation!" The General spat at Azula, with much dislike. "Long Live the Earth King!"

"Another victory," Mai said sarcastically. "Hooray."

"How fitting it is for a general to be speaking about life," Azula told Mai, never taking her eyes off the kneeling general. "Right before his death!"

Azula lit a blue fire-ball in the palm of her hand and stuck the flame to the general's face, burning his nose and mouth shut. He struggled against the guards, as Azula kicked him in his stomach, and again in the head. He fell to the ground, struggling to breathe. Azula smiled as she nodded to one of her elite guards. The guard pulled the general by the hair, and used a broad sword to chop off his head. Blood streaked the wall as the general's body was kicked off it. Azula turned to Mai.

"Let's go tell father," Azula stated while fixing her hair. "That the Earth Kingdom is fully under Fire Nation rule."

Leaving many Fire Nation soldiers, Azula rode in her train back towards Ba Sing Se, followed by other vehicles and animals, plus millions of foot soldiers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 7**_

An eight-year-old Prince Zuko ran on broken ground in a forest, stumbling, and looking back in fear. He ran towards a creek, but before he could get to the creek, he tripped on a root of the tree. He could heard and felt the vibrations of an animal coming closer to him. Zuko crawled between the roots of a huge tree, and took out the knife that his uncle had given him at the siege of Ba Sing Se. Suddenly, a black beast leapt out of bushes, and snarled at Zuko. The beast had the face of The Blue Spirit, but small black tendrils swayed from the beast's body. The beast was in the shape of a man wearing organic clothing. The snarls sounded like something dead; something damned. As it ran on all fours towards Zuko, the tendrils on its body grew until they blocked the small streams of sunlight that pierced the tree-tops. Some tendrils wrapped themselves around Zuko's ankles, and pulled him towards the beast as Zuko screamed, slashing to no avail with his knife.

The beast stretched out its hand to grab the boy, but a ball of fire splashed into the beast's hand before it could grab the boy. Coming up from the bank, clad in armour of Fire Nation Royalty and even wearing a helmet, another man walked towards the beast, fists closed and ready to attack. His whole face was scared, making him look demonic. Zuko could see the traditional warrior hair style sticking out from above the helmet. The man punched another flame towards the beast. The beast leapt over the attack, and roared defensively as it used its body to block the man's way to get to the boy. Using traditional fire bending, the man tried to fight the beast, but black tendrils blocked each attack. In a daring move, the scarred man lunged to the tree and reached out to grab Zuko, who crunched himself up against the tree. The black tendrils spilled onto the man's body, and pulled him back to the beast, while the man kept his arm stretched toward the boy. The man fought against the tendrils, sending flames in every direction. As Zuko looked on, he saw one of the flames hit the beast's knee. As the smoke subsided, the boy could see clearly tow masks, one of Ozai's face, and another of Azula's face. Black tendrils covered them again as the man struggled against the beast, and now the tendrils had covered him completely, and the beast grew. Zuko could see the man struggling inside the beast's black form. Another flame erupted from the beast, and Zuko saw the sleeping face of Admiral Zhao. The man started to slow down as the beast consumed him.

Suddenly something erupted from the beast, and it looked like a cloaked woman. She lifted the hood off her face, and to Zuko's horror, it was his mother, Ursa. She looked like she was in great pain.

"Zuko," she said as black tendrils crept onto her face. "Help me."

The beast snarled and pulled Ursa back into its body. Zuko leapt from the tree.

"Mother, MOTHER!!" Zuko yelled.

Zuko looked at his small knife in his hand, and saw that the inscription, 'never give up', faded. The reflection in the blade was a man, not a boy. This man had a blemish on his left eye. Heroic yet humble, Li stood before the beast, with Dao blades in his hands. The boy had grown into Li, and now charged fearlessly, slashing, and blocking the black tendrils as he went, but a huge black fist collided with his body, sending him flying toward the tree. Pain shot through Li's body as his body impacted the tree, and fell to the ground. Something wrapped itself around Li, had squeezed him as it lifted him into the air to face the beast.

A flame erupted once more from the beast, and the scarred man leapt out of the beast, and Li could see that on the man's right knee were the faces of Ozai, and Azula. On the man's left shoulder was the face of Zhao. All of the faces, including the scarred face, smiled wickedly at Li. Anger shot through Li's veins as he ripped through the beast, slashing with precision with his Dao blades. Li broke through the barrier, and as the scarred man tried fire bending at him, Li jumped above the flame and combined the Dao into one, bringing the blades down, and cutting the man in half. The faces had different expressions as the two halves started burning up, but before Li could see what happened, black tendrils obstructed his view. Blackness surrounded Li, and he could feel the walls closing in on him. The only thing he could see was the blue face that grinned wickedly while groaning. Claustrophobia overtook Li, but his hands remained steady. Li stabbed the beast in the face. Blinding light shot through the wound, and the beast shrieked, and the blackness started lifting. The shriek woke The Blue Spirit from his slumber after his fight with Ko.

**

* * *

**

Zuko, The Blue Spirit, also known as Li, broke through all the negativity in his life. His metamorphosis was complete. His shame melted away, as did the guilt and the depression. The old Zuko was truly no more, and now a new person was in his place. However, the mask of Zuko was still needed.

The Blue Spirit was covered with sweat when he woke. He felt the pain he held so long melt away, as did the pain in his side from the serious wound he had attained when he had fought the unknown attacker. The Blue Spirit opened his eyes, and his heart nearly stopped beating. Dabbing his scar with a wet cloth was a young girl about his age. She wore peasant clothes custom to the lower levels of Ba Sing Se. Her Emerald eyes were unmistakable in the firelight.

"J…Jin." The Blue Spirit whispered with a hoarse voice. He gently touched her hand, which was still on his face. Her eyes were covered with concern.

"I didn't get to thank you for saving me." Jin said quietly, feeling a bit ashamed of herself. "Your uncle told me everything. You gave up everything to fight against your own family. You are a hero."

"You never have to thank me." The Blue Spirit said, with his strength returning.

"I haven't been honest with you either." Jin said, and told The Blue Spirit her story. The Blue Spirit's jaw dropped.

She was the Iron Princess, one of the vigilantes who saved the people in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. She had joined the Freedom Fighters when the Fire Nation had taken control, and helped the generals escape. The Blue Spirit did not know at the time that she really was. Her father was a Dai Li Agent who had questioned the agency's motives. He had been hypnotized to forget everything, but by accident, regained his memories. He taught Jin everything he knew. He had died because he had fought oppression and crime in Ba Sing Se. Jin had taken up his mantle.

"Well nephew," Iroh laughed some distance away from them. "You have sure made a mess of things in Ba Sing Se. I was wondering what you were doing while I was in the dungeons, but I never imagined when I asked some of the people from the great city that you had started selling tea again. I have also stumbled across a family from a small town that seem to know you."

"Uncle," The Blue Spirit looked at his uncle, "I thought you were teaching the Avatar how to fire bend. Where are the families?"

"Oh no, not me." Iroh chuckled once more. "Jeong-Jeong was Aang's first teacher, and continues to teach Aang. Aang has come to me for advice on many things, besides fire bending. In my spare time, I have returned to old habits as well. I've opened a temporary tea shop, made out of tents. All of the people bring me their tea leaves, and I brew them for free. It is an art I feel I have truly mastered. That is how I met Jin, and the two families you had stayed with."

The Blue Spirit looked around him again. They were in a cave, and beyond the people, he could see people in sleeping bags, and many fires going at once. Soldiers laughed while they prepared their weapons. The Blue Spirit and his group were on top of a higher place, secluded away from the rest of the group.

"This use to be one of Ozai's most trusted men." Iroh said, talking about a Deserter, who The Blue Spirit had not noticed before. "He was placed in a position that he did not approve of, and when he asked to transfer, his family was killed. He deserted Iroh chuckled at saying this the Fire Nation, and joined Jeong-Jeong."

The Deserter bowed low, almost touching the ground with his nose.

"Prince Zuko." The Deserter said. "It has been nearly ten years since I left the Fire Nation. I have learned from other Deserters the same thing that was happening ten years ago is still happening today. In one of the lava pits, near the heart of the Fire Nation, the Fire Lord has ordered the Fire Lady to be tortured, but kept alive."

"Mother?" Zuko almost got out from under the blankets but blushed as he covered himself more tightly: he was naked and bandaged up. Luckily, no one saw anything from the angle he was lying down. He looked once more to The Deserter. "The Fire Lady, Ursa, is still alive?"

The Deserter nodded.

**

* * *

**

Night descended on The Fire Nation. An aging woman was chained to a rock wall in a lava pit. Two guards stood on each side of her, on higher ground. As lava bubbled, she cringed. The heat was something she could stand. It was the tiny flakes of molten rock that burst out of the bubbles that harmed her. Her legs were covered with black marks from the lava bursts. Her bare feet were swollen and red. She slept fitfully, still wearing the same clothes she once wore the night she had disappeared; the night Azulon had died.

The moon shone through the clouds, three guards patrolled the other side of the lava pit. There was a regular guard carrying a spear and a horn who walked beside an archer, and an elite fire bender at their backs. The night was silent as usual. Looks could be deceiving, so they were more on guard than ever. However, they miscalculated. They walked underneath a tree, coming closer to where the prisoner was chained.

"Quiet night." The normal guard told the archer.

Suddenly they hear a loud crunching sound. They turned around to see the fire bender fall from the tree. There was a dent in his helmet, and the branch on the tree right above the fire bender was missing bark. The smiling face of The Blue Spirit was all the archer saw as two fists, one right after the other struck him on the face, sending him flying backwards before he could shoot an arrow. Meanwhile, the other guard tried stabbing The Blue Spirit with his spear, but The Blue Spirit twirled to the ground, unsheathing his Dao half way to cut the head of the spear off, and then grabbing the body of the spear itself with his left hand as he sheathed his Dao.

The Blue Spirit flung the guard over onto his back, and before the guard could do anything else, The Blue Spirit split the spear over the guard's head, leaving a dent in the helmet. The two guards on each side of the prisoner saw The Blue Spirit, and as one got out his horn, The Blue Spirit somersaulted, grabbed the unconscious archer's bow and shot the horn out of the guard's hands. Faster than the guards could react, The Blue Spirit ran the distance between them, and used the dull edges of his Dao blades to knock them off their pedestals. He then proceeded to knock them unconscious, just like he did to the other guards.

The Blue Spirit stood over his foes. Iroh had asked a few favours from some of the customers that wanted tea made, but brought little amounts of tea leaves. Toph had been asked to shape a new mask. She had compressed earth into the shape of the mask, and metal from the Water Tribes was used to hold the mask together better. It was painted by one of the finest mask painters in the whole group. A hood was permanently attached to the mask, so that it could protect the back of The Blue Spirit's head. After hearing that The Blue Spirit needed some new items, the Kyoshi warriors made new armour for The Blue Spirit.

The armour was similar to their armour, but much of the armour had been combined into one suit. Metal materials had been woven into the armour. The armour covered his chest, upper arms, and upper legs. New boots and fore-arm protectors were also made. His gloves had tiny pieces of metal woven into the fibres, making his punches much harder. His utility belt had been restocked by The Deserters, and Water Tribe personnel made him two small boomerangs he had placed in a belt across his right thigh.

Although there was much in the suit to wear, it was light and were not constricting. Those that made it were masters in their own right. On his chest were two inscriptions in calligraphy. In dark blue paint going vertical on his chest was written 'The Blue Spirit'. On his back, in dark green was written 'Never Give Up'. He looked similar to his earlier incarnation, when he freed the Avatar from Admiral Zhao, but bigger.

He was as quiet and as gentle as in the Tower when he faced his father to free Katara while he freed this prisoner. The lava continued to bubble, and splashed close to wear The Blue Spirit looked over the wounded woman. He picked her up, because he knew that there was not enough time to look her over completely. As he walked up metal stairs, however, he was nearly spotted by a servant before disappearing into the night.

**

* * *

**

Ursa opened her eyes. She was weak from her containment and needed much rest. She looked up into the fact of a young man, who knelt over her.

"Zu…Zuko, my love." She whispered, much in the same way she whispered to him the night she disappeared. "Where am I, what happened to your face?"

"Shh." The Blue Spirit said, while tucking her in. "You're safe now. Uncle Iroh is making you some tea. We'll tell you everything when you get your strength back."

"I always loved you." She said before drifting into peaceful sleep.

Iroh had been amazed at his nephew. Several hours ago he was wounded badly, and could not stand. Now, The Blue Spirit stood taller than ever. Iroh asked Katara to heal Ursa while The Blue Spirit went to train Sokka and other people who joined in on The Blue Spirit and Sokka's training sessions.

**

* * *

**

"You did not think I would find out?" Ozai nearly screamed as he circled his daughter. "I trusted you more than any of my advisors. You found the United Service's base, and before attacking it, you send your army back!?"

Ozai walked up behind Azula and whispered in her ear.

"It's a good thing my spy from the Spirit World was with you," Ozai spat with venom. "Otherwise I would never have guessed that Zuko would be travelling with the likes of the Avatar."

Azula's expression never changed. She remained cold and unconnected. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. The Fire Lord, covered head to toe with Fire Nation robes opened the door and spoke with a messenger. And beside the messenger slithered a snake like animal. It was Ko, the face stealer. The Librarian had released Ko from his tree prison, and brought him to the physical world. The Librarian himself had used a spell in a scroll to release them both from their prisons and the Spirit World itself.

"Sire." The messenger said, while out of breath. "The United Service has been spotted! Will you send the grand army to destroy your enemies once and for all?"

"Hmm…"Ozai thought carefully. "I have a better idea."

Ozai ripped Katara's necklace from Azula's neck, and scorched some of the blue fabric. He ordered the messenger to give the head of General Fong along with the necklace. Ozai dismissed Azula from the throne room, as he prepared for The Day of Black Sun, which was in two days. Ko took care not to steal any one of these people's faces, no matter who tempting it might be. Ozai spoke to Ko behind closed doors.

Ty Lee spotted her friend and skipped, cart wheeled and flipped toward Azula. Mai followed, looking sullen.

"Hey, Azula." Ty Lee said with glee, "Where's your dad sending us now?"

"He's not sending US anywhere!" Azula stated, trying to keep in control of her emotions as she faced her friends. "You two have fulfilled your obligation to me. You can go back to your respective homes."

"Home?!" Ty Lee could not restrain herself, as she flipped off the walls.

Mai kept walking with Azula.

"So that's it then." Mai said to Azula's back. "Use us, and then lose us. After all, what are friends for?"

Azula whipped around to face Mai. Never had Mai outright spoke out against her.

"You have served your purpose." Azula said, this time with a hint of anger in her voice. "Go home!"

"I'm still fighting in this war," Mai said coolly, "Whether you like it or not."

"GET OUT!!" Azula screamed, and for the first time, lightning did not come from her fingertips, but an explosion erupted before her, sending both her and Mai on their backs.

Ty Lee stopped jumping around and looked at her two friends. Mai's eyes turned into slits as she glared at Azula. Azula looked like she had lost a part of herself. Mai got up, and pulled Azula to her feet, but before Azula could straighten herself, Mai back-hand slapped Azula down to the floor again. Tears could not be fought this time. Azula looked up at her friend as she walked out of the hall, and out of the palace. Azula quickly got up and ran to her quarters, leaving a bewildered Ty Lee. Dai Li agents disappeared from the room. They had been listening the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 8**_

Young warriors from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and even some of the young members of The Deserters trained under the guidance of The Blue Spirit, with help from Hugh, The Guru, and even Suki. Sokka had grown the most during his time training with The Blue Spirit. His whole body swelled bigger than ever before, and he could fight much better against both non-benders and benders alike. His uncanny ability to strategize ways to bypass his enemy's defences was pure genius. He used his new skills along with The Blue Spirit's skills, and was able to hunt much better, bringing in more food for the group. Food was in abundance, after a few plant and animal spirits had been asked by The Guru, The Avatar, or The Blue Spirit to provide for all of the people. It was only a matter of harvesting the food. Many of the young women would gather vegetables, roots and other foods from the forests around the mouth of the cave. Jin would gather food, as well as train in secret. The cave itself went deep underground, and housed millions of people.

Sokka had made The Blue Spirit proud because he had upheld his end of the bargain. Now, Jet and his Freedom Fighters acted more mature than ever before. Katara had noticed the change in Jet, as he would be more of a gentleman towards her, sweeping her off her feet. Although The United Service's permanent base was a cave, many of the people would go outside when there was good weather, but guards and scouts were established to make sure everyone was safe. Most of the animals grazed some distance away from the cave, since they would smell or take up too much room in the cave. Everything seemed peaceful as the soldiers prepared for The Eclipse.

The Blue Spirit kept a watchful eye on his mother as she recovered. Ursa had not woken since she was brought to the group, making The Blue Spirit worry. However this was the least of his worries. Li, the little boy who took The Blue Spirit's knife while he was healing, had disappeared. Li's father, The Blue Spirit, and other soldiers investigated the disappearance, and found what happened to the boy. It appeared that while Li was playing alone with the knife, there was a small avalanche from a small cliff above him. Rocks had crushed him, and now, only his limp hand could be seen from the debris. It had already begun to rot. Li's father watched tearful as earth benders carefully removed the rocks, as The Blue Spirit looked on from the cliff above.

"I don't know how my parents will take Li's death." he said to The Blue Spirit. "He was the innocence that kept them going. I have to tell them about the accident, nonetheless."

"No," The Blue Spirit said while crouching, "This was no accident. You should come see this."

And sure enough, besides The Blue Spirit's fresh footprints, there were different footprints, and a long staff that was used as a lever to push the rocks off the cliff. Someone had murdered Li. When all of the rocks were taken from Li's body, no one could find The Blue Spirit's knife.

**

* * *

**

"Katara," Jet smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "You are so beautiful and kind. I don't know what I would do without you."

Katara blushed at this as she looked into Jet's eyes. Jet had been training with his Freedom Fighters, but strangely enough, none of them had been training with The Blue Spirit. Katara did not notice at all, for she was wrapped up in Jet's arms. She thought she felt a bulge in his pants, but when she blushed again and mentioned it, Jet told her it was just an old knife he found. He hid the handle as he took it from under his shirt, and put it somewhere else.

**

* * *

**

Li's father had gone away furious, leaving The Blue Spirit alone to mull over the events. He was saddened about the boy's murder, but The Blue Spirit knew that someone had killed Li on purpose, and had taken the knife. There were no other clues besides the footprints in the sand, mud, and rubble on top of the cliff. The Blue Spirit had felt a chill run up his spine when he saw that his knife had been taken from Li's body. Someone knew who The Blue Spirit really was. Someone still held a grudge.

Secretly, The Blue Spirit entered the cave by a small crack that was hidden in the roots of a huge tree. The Blue Spirit was careful to not let anyone see him enter the cave. He went behind a huge rock that jutted out of the ground, where he kept a change of clothes. There, he changed to peasant clothes. It had been a long day training and investigating the disappearance of Li.

The Blue Spirit, now Zuko, hid his armour, swords and mask behind the rock, so that no one would find it. He made his way to where his mother lay. Iroh had left her side only a few times when he wanted to relieve himself. Now, he sat by a small fire with a teapot brewing on top of it, while he sipped a cup of tea. Although Iroh was now made into an honorary General of the United Service, he still wore the peasant clothes that he had worn when Azula, the Dai Li, and Zuko captured him. His face beamed for a quick second as The Blue Spirit stepped into the light.

"Hello, my nephew." Iroh said with a jolly voice. "How was training? I heard about Li's disappearance, did you find the boy?"

"Uncle," The Blue Spirit said, with an even but calm voice. "We found his body underneath a pile of rubble. Someone had stolen my knife from him, and killed him. Whoever it was couldn't earth bend, so they used a lever. Whoever it was knew there is a connection between me and the boy, so they took the knife."

"Oh…" Iroh said in a small, grave voice. "You need to be careful, Zuko…err, I mean …Li?"

"It's Zuko again."

"Oh! I am glad you have chosen to use your name again. Come, have a cup of tea. It will loosen you up a bit."

The Blue Spirit was not fond of tea, but after everything that had happened, and that was going to happen, he decided to drink tea and continue talking with his uncle for a while. As they were talking, a skinny man wearing worn clothing ran up to them. Sloppily, he saluted Iroh as the General stood up.

"What is it, my boy?" Iroh asked.

"You are needed at once, General Iroh." said the man. "There is a messenger here from the Fire Lord himself."

The Blue Spirit had wanted to see what message had come to The United Service, but he had to take care of his mother, while Iroh went with the scrawny man. Ursa's breathing never changed. The Blue Spirit felt soothed a great deal while looking at her. After a while, Iroh rushed back with a young girl following him.

"Zuko, get ready quick!" Iroh panted. "The Blue Spirit has to see this! I have gotten a young lady to look after your mother! Go get The Blue Spirit and have him meet me at the mouth of the cave!"

With that, The Blue Spirit ran far into the cave, retrieved his disguise and changed back into his uniform. Moments later, he joined Iroh along with The Avatar, The Guru, Jeong Jeong, Jet, Five Generals from the Earth Kingdom, The Earth King himself, Hakoda, Katara, and one of the Northern Water Tribe Masters at the mouth of the cave, with many guards. Standing before them stood three lone men from the Fire Nation. Two men were guards, while the man in the middle held onto a box. The man set the box down, and opened a scroll.

"The Fire Lord has decreed" The messenger began, "that the surrender of all The United Service's Army and anyone associated with the army must happen before the day of the Eclipse. On the day of the Eclipse, the whole army from Ba Sing Se will siege these caves and hunt down anyone who threatens the Fire Nation. The Fire Princess will lead the campaign, while The Fire Lord himself observes from the Throne Room of Ba Sing Se. As testament to The Fire Nation's might, I present to you the head of General Fong of the Earth Kingdom. Furthermore, The Fire Lord has said that in order to stop the attack, The Avatar must be sent with me to Ba Sing Se, alive, while the head of The Blue Spirit is also warranted. You have one hour to decide what your course of action will be. Choose wisely."

With a second's hesitation, Aang stepped forward, but before he could say anything to the messenger, The Blue Spirit unsheathed his Dao with one hand, and placed the tips inches above The Avatar's neck. Still facing the messenger, The Blue Spirit lifted his mask.

"I am the banished Prince of the Fire Nation." The Blue Spirit said. "I am the son of Ursa and the Fire Lord himself. If he wants my head, I will gladly deliver it in battle, on the day of the eclipse. Go back and tell my father that there will be no surrender. We will press the advantage and strike The Fire Nation while it is weak."

Katara had uncorked her flask, but was uncertain as to which course of action to take. Aang gulped as the blades wavered a bit in the air, next to his throat. The other Generals were speechless. Jet had a serious expression on his face, and glared at the back of The Blue Spirit's head.

"I will still wait for everyone's decision." The messenger said, trying to keep his composure. "If anyone has any objections, we will be in a tent one mile up the road."

With that, the messenger and his companions left the United Service. The Blue Spirit sheathed his swords and put his mask back on.

"What was that?" Katara hissed at The Blue Spirit. "Why did you stop Aang by pointing your swords at his neck?"

"He was willing to give up." The Blue Spirit said. "If he went back to Ba Sing Se with the messenger, many of our soldiers would lose hope. They would not fight, and so they would either surrender or run away."

"You don't know Aang at all!" Katara almost screamed at the smiling blue mask. "He trained harder than anyone, and he wants peace! He'll do anything to save us!"

"Easy, Katara." Jet said, slyly putting his arm around Katara's waist. "The Blue Spirit has our best interests at heart."

The other leaders agreed with The Blue Spirit that they would fight The Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse, but they were still stunned to see who The Blue Spirit really was. The Blue Spirit walked beside Iroh, as the two silently made their way back to their spot in the cave. It was unnatural for Iroh to be quiet, but the silence was broken by Aang, who followed them on his air scooter.

"I wasn't going to surrender to The Fire Nation." Aang said to The Blue Spirit, who kept walking. "Why don't you trust me? I thought we were friends."

The Blue Spirit turned around sharply and looked at the Avatar.

"You are predictable." The Blue Spirit said. "That's how I kept finding you all those times. I can't take the chance of you trying to play the hero! Avatar, I need you to stay with us so that we could win or at least stay alive. And when we do win, I will challenge you to an Angi Kai. I don't ride your bison. I am not your friend, but I will be your ally, for now."

The Blue Spirit started walking again, back to a stunned Iroh, leaving an even more stunned Avatar.

**

* * *

**

General Fong's head had been buried and mourned. Hakoda had been shocked to find his wife's necklace scorched and ruined by The Fire Nation. He used new fabric and remade the necklace, which he gave back to Katara. Meanwhile, The Blue Spirit stood on a rock, overlooking the road to Ba Sing Se, as the messenger's train-like vehicle sped away into the distance as the sun began to set.

The Blue Spirit had given a special task to all of the people he had been training. With a bound, The Blue Spirit jumped off the rock, and turned around while he landed on the ground. He looked to the creek that just went past the gaping cave earth benders had bent a huge crater just beside the creek. Water benders filled the crater with water, which lay still, only to be disturbed by children or the wind. Trainees had attached rope along tree branches, while children made lanterns to be hung, and boats with candles to float in the pool. Families had gathered around the area, attaching names and drawings of deceased loved ones. Surprisingly, Ursa had awoken as the sun had been setting. Iroh helped his sister-in-law, and let her lean on him, while they looked at the display.

Near the back of the group, Jin stood alone. The Blue Spirit softly stroked her back, sending chills up her spine.

"You scared me!" she yelped, but her expression soon changed. "I like what you had done."

"Come with me." The Blue Spirit said, grasping her hand, and then lead her around the group to a spot where she could see from.

"You know," She said "I could have earth bent my way to a good spot."

"Where's the fun in that?" The Blue Spirit said, while trying to make a joke. "Hold onto my swords, please. I'm going to show you how I lit those lanterns back in Ba Sing Se for our date."

Jin gleefully took the swords, and The Blue Spirit went to the front of the crowd. Silence fell, and they gave him room to work. Behind the mask, The Blue Spirit closed his eyes, and summoned the focus necessary to perform his task…

"Stay," Jin said, grasping The Blue Spirit's hand in hers. "Don't go to war tomorrow."

"I can't" The Blue Spirit said sadly. He had taken off his mask. "Besides, I know you will be coming, too, Iron Princess."

Some distance away, Ursa felt happiness and sadness at the same time as she looked at her son. Iroh sat beside her, humming 'Little Soldier Boy', as the candles started going out.

"I wish they could have met under different circumstances." She sighed, and Iroh stopped humming. "She would have come to know a man with a good heart."

"I wish this whole war never took place." Iroh added, "But it is a good thing old people like us are still around to stop young people from getting into trouble."

The two elderly family members laughed as they watched the young couple. Families and soldiers went inside the cave to sleep. Jin and The Blue Spirit almost didn't break their kiss…

**

* * *

**

_**The Day of Black Sun**_

The sun rose just as it did many times before into the sky. Sleeping animals awoke, as nocturnal animals hid from it. Although the cave blocked the sun, the fire benders all had the uncanny ability to awake as soon as dusk came over the land. With all of the noise created by The Deserters, everyone else had no choice but to wake up. All of the leaders had agreed to leave early so that they could save energy. General Iroh was going to stay behind to watch over the guards and families, because he felt uneasy attacking Ba Sing Se once more.

Just in time, the sand benders had been brought back into the group by The Blue Spirit. Pirates came to act as foot soldiers. The same pirates that sunk The Blue Spirit's boat had created a tank-like fortress out of their small boat. The leaders would stay in this fortress during the battle. Families said good-bye to loved ones. Suki and Sokka did not want each other to get hurt, but this battle would be uncertain; many things will happen.

Suki had to remain in the ground to lead the Kyoshi warriors, and other people. Jet commanded his Freedom Fighters like a small General, arousing their anger against the Fire Nation, and perhaps other fire benders as well…

Jin had disappeared, and in the ranks with the Kyoshi Warriors, and other young women who wanted to fight, The Iron Princess rode an ostrich-horse. The Blue Spirit had told her to be careful, and she had done the same to him. The Blue Spirit had kissed his mother on the cheek and embraced his uncle before putting on the blue mask, and ran to the army.

Many children cried as the Avatar rose away to the heavens with his friends, The Guru, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Hugh, and Momo, on top of the flying bison. Aang looked back with sad eyes, but felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as the Guru looked at him with a hint of joy in his eyes. The young Avatar had grown much during his time with The United Service. Katara and Toph never felt prouder of their friends, because Sokka had also grown much. It was peaceful in the clouds as Appa growled softly as he flew over the Grand Army that was the United Service.

**

* * *

**

Ozai came out of his chambers, wearing all of his royal armour. Never had Azula seen her father dressed with so much protection. Their plan was simple: their army consisted of non-fire benders, archers, tanks, lizards, rhinos, hot-air balloons, elite martial artists, strategists, a few earth benders, and a few fire benders, even though they would lose their power during the eclipse.

They would attack the United Service's army head on, and stall for some time until the moon left the sun, giving the fire benders the power once more. Azula and her father would stay underground, in Old Ba Sing Se, with the rest of the fire benders, surrounded by elite Fire Nation soldiers, and all of the Dai Li Agents. Ozai had softened up and allowed Azula to remain with him. He uncharacteristically did not mention anything about Azula's situation, or show any anger to her.

Meanwhile, in a house in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, Mai waited with her family. Ty Lee had come to stay for a while since neither of them would be fighting in the battle. They were totally let go by Azula, and were not needed anymore, so now they could go on with their normal lives.

However, their lives had changed dramatically during the time they had travelled together. Plus their homes were gone. Ty Lee's circus had been shut down, and the performers had to move to Ba Sing Se for protection from the United Service, but Ty Lee had yet to find them. Mai's family had left Omashu after it had been reclaimed by The Blue Spirit. So now, they could only wait until something happened.

**

* * *

**

The few tanks and great beasts led the way of the United Service. The moon rose in the sky, inching closer to the sun. The Pirate ship was at the centre of the army, surrounded by people who could not bend, and The Deserters. The Blue Spirit walked with The Deserters. The fire benders in the United Service had to remain close to the moving fortress in case they could no longer fight in the battle during the Eclipse. Water benders remained onboard the ship, and other machines, because huge barrels of water had been carried so that they could use their bending.

The sand bender tribe were reluctant to help the United Service, since The Avatar had nearly wiped out one of their tribes. They used their bending skills, pushing small skiffs that held the barrels of water and other weapons. Warriors from the Water Tribes had created carriages that held stink bombs and other explosives provided by The Deserters.

The Freedom Fighters were all together on one side of the fortified land-ship. Jet rode on an ostrich-horse. Meanwhile, Kyoshi warriors and other warriors were on the other side of the moving fortress. There were other moving fortresses created to supplement the amount of force throughout the army. Archers from all over the world waited on these fortresses, weapons poised. In the main fortress, the five Earth Kingdom Generals, Hakoda, a Northern Water Tribe General, The Earth King, Bosco, Jeong Jeong, and other high ranking officers remained to oversee the battle. Longshot was stationed on the main fortress.

The United Service made it over hills, and Ba Sing Se came into their sights. The gates were just being closed, and the whole Fire Nation army stood waiting for their arrival. On top of the main fortress, The Blue Spirit appeared, and signalled the army to halt. The army spread out to face the Fire Nation's vast army. Although the fire benders in the Fire Nation were not fighting, the odds did not look good. The Blue Spirit scanned the Fire Nation army.

Hundreds of tanks and train-like vehicles stopped at the front. Chariots pulled by Rhinos, and riders on the great lizards of the West stayed behind the contraptions. In the air, round, cream-coloured balloons were confusing to look at, for they were too many to count. Archers and fire benders alone were in the baskets. On the wall of Ba Sing Se stood earth benders that had turned their back on the Earth Kingdom and its leaders. More archers also lined the walls. Catapults could be also seen. Ba Sing Se had been prepared thoroughly. The Moon was getting even closer to the sun. The Blue Spirit looked up and saw the sole flying animals that the United Service had, besides flying snakes. Appa growled impatiently, while the Avatar could be seen at the reigns, still not wearing any armour.

The Blue Spirit frowned beneath his mask. In order to keep the army together, he had to stay with them to give them a sense of hope. That meant that he had to give up fighting his father to the Avatar. The Blue Spirit was not pleased, but he could see a feminine leader on one of the commanding chariots. The Blue Spirit smiled. Although he would not fight his father, he thought that Azula would be second best. The plan was to wait until the moon was in a certain position in the sky, but the Fire Nation did not give the United Service the chance. Thousands of arrows coming from the balloons went into the sky.

"Defend!" The Blue Spirit bellowed before descending off the fortress.

Earth rose up as shields, blocking as many arrows as the earth could. The Fire Nation charged towards the United Service, and The Blue Spirit gave the command, and The United Service began its offensive. Earth benders jumped from behind the lines, and shifted the earth. The ground rumbled and pillars rose up out of the earth. Fire Nation tanks were smashed, or flipped by the pillars.

The trains were much harder to defeat, as they ran through the earth that rose up, but some had gotten stuck underground, and then crushed by earth. Hundreds of trains broke through the earth shield that had come up over the United Service, and collided with tanks and stink bombs. The occupants poured out of the vehicle, and the fight became fiercer.

Seeing an opportunity, Fire Nation archers in the balloon baskets shot arrows into the gaping holes created by the trains, wounding many soldiers, even Fire Nation soldiers. Archers in the United Service's fortresses retaliated with shots of their own, but the arrows could not reach the balloons, so they had to settle for Fire Nation soldiers.

The Blue Spirit whirled into action, as his foot collided with the helmet of a Fire Nation soldier, knocking the soldier unconscious. The Blue Spirit unsheathed his swords at the same time, and tripped two soldiers. Deserters sent flames behind him to the soldiers on the ground, and the force knocked them out.

The Blue Spirit did not like how many people were dying on both sides, but it could not be helped in a battle of this magnitude, as stone, arrow, spear, bomb and ice flew beyond the barriers to the Fire Nation army, and flames, lightning, spears, arrows, stones, and metal were thrown to the United Service's army. The animals attacked each other, while their riders were thrown off. The Blue Spirit fought hard, saving many of the United Service's soldier's lives as he went around the army, fighting every Fire Nation soldier that he could.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Appa had flown above the clouds, and covertly descended upon the balloons. Sokka took the reigns as Aang leapt off the giant Bison, while entering the Avatar State. Using a big water canteen, Aang made the water cover his arms like a shirt, but he bent the water into tentacles, and slashed holes into balloon after balloon. Archers tried to stop Aang, but Aang air bent their arrows into other balloons.

Katara also used a water whip on Appa's back, and caught huge boulders that were sent hurtling from the wall below. Toph could not wait to get some action, as Katara flung the giant boulders into the balloons, as Aang flew through them like a drill, using ice as the head. Not willing to be out done, Sokka threw his boomerang, but instead of bursting the balloon, the boomerang fell harmlessly to the Fire Nation army below.

"No!" Sokka cried. "Boomerang!"

Sokka sat with a groan, back in control of Appa. The Guru handed Hugh sharp objects. Hugh had covered only his arms in vines, but he threw many of these objects into the balloons below, and nearly hit Aang.

"Sorry, son." Hugh yelled to Aang.

Aang didn't have time to respond as he cut up more balloons. A fire bender punched a flame at Aang, who raced into the flame head-on, gathering the flame in one hand while water was wrapped around his other arm. Aang simply flicked his wrists, and the flame burnt through rope that kept the balloon basket attached to the balloon itself. The soldiers screamed as they fell, and for a second, Aang came out of the Avatar State, while looking sad to the soldiers below him.

"Aang, Look out!" Katara screamed to him.

Just in the nick of time, Aang dodged a barrage of arrows as archers took his hesitation to their advantage. Aang crawled up the falling balloon, and went back into the Avatar State. The combination of all the Avatar's powers, with the help of Katara, Hugh, Guru Phatik, and even Appa and Sokka. Since Sokka could not bend, he had urged Appa to bulldoze through the balloons.

The United Service could see a huge gap in the sky as hundreds of balloons fell to the Fire Nation army, killing and wounding many. Some machines had been used in the balloons, so explosions could be seen. Hakoda could not be prouder as he looked from a window in the fortress to Katara and Sokka on top of Appa.

**

* * *

**

Appa reached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Toph leapt off the bison's back, and 'looked' at her enemies all around her, many about to attack her. Seeing what their attacks were, Toph blocked, and earth bend her enemies off the wall, or just into catapults. Sokka also leapt onto the wall, and smashed his club into the face of an unsuspecting earth bender.

He then blocked a downward slash of a sword-wielding archer, who thought Sokka would be easy to take down. Katara pulled the archer away from her brother and threw him into a pair of charging soldiers. They were knocked into a wall of a structure on top of the Great Wall, and they were all winded. Katara made the tip of her water whip turn into ice, and she knocked the soldiers unconscious, making a long slash on all of their helmets. Katara winced as she put her water whip back into its container. She knew that the wounds had to hurt.

Toph bent earth up all over the place, making the fire benders unable to stand correctly in the poses of fire bending. In a short while, they had defeated the soldiers. Sokka, Katara, and Toph held their position, while Hugh had brought up some other warriors. The Iron Princess was one of the soldiers, along with some Kyoshi warriors, and regular warriors.

The Avatar had been fighting in other places all over the battle field, making sure all of his friends would be safe. The Blue Spirit had told him to get some soldiers on the wall to cover their backs as they went into the heart of Ba Sing Se. Aang brought as many people as he could into the position on the wall. This position made sure that the Fire Nation lost the wall. Earth benders, along with Toph and The Iron Princess, opened the gates wide. Hugh stayed on the wall with the soldiers, as Katara, Sokka, The Guru, Aang, Momo, and Toph flew on top of Appa toward the palace, where they would face the Fire Lord.

**

* * *

**

The fighting grew intense, as The United Service pushed the Fire Nation soldiers. However, to The Blue Spirit's dismay, they were too few in number to make the army retreat to the main ring of the city. Up in the sky, the moon started to cover the sun, taking light away from the battle, and taking away the fire bending power that many of the Fire Nation. The Blue Spirit and the Deserters fell back to the moving fortress.

The Blue Spirit looked on as many of the fire benders started falling onto the ground, getting dizzy, fighting to stay awake. The Blue Spirit had no problem with this. Although he lost his fire bending, he summoned energy from the Spirit World itself, and transported back into the fray. Jeong-Jeong was stubborn and was still on the field. Watching from the deck above, Longshot readied his bow. Jet smiled as he saw the Avatar and his friends fly into the distance, away from the main battle. Katara would never know what would happen. The Blue Spirit was in more danger than he realized.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 9**_

_**The Day of Black Sun Continues**_

The Fire Nation ordered a retreat. The Blue Spirit bellowed triumphantly as he charged with the United Force. The soldiers on top of the wall defended their position, and bent rocks, threw spears, or flung arrows down to the Fire Nation, while The United Service made its way through the narrow opening.

Without warning, the Freedom Fighters broke rank, and ran faster than the United Service soldiers, and started killing many Fire Nation soldiers. They even attacked and killed a few of the Deserters. Having opened himself to the Spirit World, The Blue Spirit felt every Deserter that suffered and died. He transported behind Jet, as Jet slit the throat of a normal Fire Nation soldier.

"What are you doing?" The Blue Spirit yelled at Jet's back.

The words barely left his mouth when Jet turned around, and pushed something into The Blue Spirit's chest, with a crunching sound. The armour did not work well enough. It only took a few seconds for the blade to take effect. The Blue Spirit, Li, Zuko; Prince of the Fire Nation, Heir to the throne, fell onto his right side, his Dao blades falling from his hands. In his heart was his own knife, and even part of the hilt had been dug deep into the blackness of The Blue Spirit's armour. Jet smiled over his foe, stomping his foot down on the masked head, and yelling 'victory' to the Freedom Fighters.

**

* * *

**

Jeong-Jeong could not believe his eyes. Someone had shot one of his Deserters. He tried to go to his comrade, but felt three sharp objects pierce his armour, sending him to his knees. He looked back, as his visions started to fade. Longshot smiled awkwardly down to the General. With mad rage, Jeong-Jeong got up, and started slaughtering Freedom Fighters, left, right and centre. He ordered his men to do the same. The United Service broke apart, as Deserters and Freedom Fighters fought each other and the Fire Nation. The Eclipse was nearly complete.

**

* * *

**

"There's no one here!" Sokka screamed, pulling his hair.

They had reached the palace without so much as a flaming piece of earth being catapulted at them. No one had stood in their way as they made their way up the huge flight of stairs. Katara had used the whole moat, creating octopus arms around the group as they went deeper in the palace. The Throne Room had been left wide open. No one was there. So now, the whole group pondered where on earth the Fire Lord would go at a time like this. Toph merely sat and leaned on Appa, bored out of her mind, as the Guru meditated on the sattle. Appa looked out the window, as Katara bent the water. The moon had covered the sun completely, and darkness took over the earth.

Aang snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" Aang cried, racing toward Appa. "Guys get on! I know exactly where they are."

"Where is the Fire Lord Aang?" Katara asked. "He's being guarded by Azula, Fire Nation Elite, and Dai Li Agents, beneath us in Old Ba Sing Se!"

"How do you know all of-?" Sokka asked, but before he could finish his statement, their was a bright light, and all of them felt a strange sensation as Aang and the Guru transported them all through the Spirit World to The Fire Lord.

**

* * *

**

The Fire Lord was dressed in Fire Nation Royal Armour. He would not underestimate his foe. Right now, however, he was bored, as he waited for the Avatar's arrival. Azula sat right beside him. Suddenly, there was a bright light, and the Avatar and his friends appeared.

"Kill them all." Ozai commanded bluntly.

Most of the fire benders were with the Fire Lord, plus the Fire Nation elite. Katara had multiple water whips out as she came off Appa, giving room for the rest to spread out. Toph bent Dai Li Agents off the roof before they could spring any trap they had planned. The Avatar meditated on Appa, regaining his strength from the transportations he had gone through. He also meditated to go into the Avatar state. Suddenly, Katara's water whips fell down to the ground, and Katara could no longer summon them. Fear gripped Katara's heart as the Fire Nation guards and Dai Li charged. Before a spear could plunge through her, Sokka sidestepped the attack, and smashed the spear out of the elite's hand.

"Katara, get back!" Sokka yelled.

Sokka parried more blows, but could not land any hits. Suddenly, the earth began to shake. Toph and Aang earth bent the guards away from the group. Suddenly, rock hands grabbed Toph, and lifted her off the ground, smashing her into Appa's side. Appa groaned, and Toph struggled. Aang went into the Avatar state, creating pillars of earth, and lighting bolts shoot out of his fingertips. He fought bravely for his friends, but he could not abandon them. He pushed his advantage and pushed all of his enemies back.

Azula had leapt into the fray, and faced the Avatar. She smiled as she made a perfect bolt of lightning, aiming it directly in the spot where she had struck last, back when she had taken over Ba Sing Se. However, The Avatar, used his chi, and sent two lightning bolts into the chests of the nearest soldiers. Azula tried again, and the same thing happened, but this time, The Avatar's tattoos and eyes glowed brightly, and he flung the lightning bolt into the ceiling. There was enough force behind the blast that it shot many feet above, until it reached the surface.

Aang came out of the Avatar state, and his jaw dropped. The Sun burned hotter than ever, and brighter than ever, but the red moon still covered the sun. A sudden realization hit Aang. Azula had bent lightning. The Eclipse had failed. Now coming to the battle for the first time, fire benders readied their attack. They tried blasting the gang, but a gust of air blew the fire out the hole.

Everyone climbed on Appa again, and they flew quickly out of the cavern. With one more shot of lightning, Azula aimed to the Avatar, who was the only defence against the vastly superior fire benders. Azula had been smirking the whole time as she went through the motions, but as the bolt left her fingers, she saw to her horror, that the Avatar and his friends had vanished once more.

**

* * *

**

Ko the face stealer looked on at the tremendous sight. The Librarian Spirit walked up next to him, blocking the light as they watched as the Sun Spirit yelled. The Sun Spirit had spiky, gold hair, gold eyes, and a muscular body. Meanwhile, Yue lay in the Moon Spirit domain, losing power quickly, and losing life force faster. She no longer had a face.

The Sun Spirit used to be self controlled, doling out power to the earth in doses. All of a sudden, Ko the Face Stealer had burst into the Sun's domain, and was wearing the face of the Moon Spirit, Yue. Before the Sun Spirit could act, Ko ripped of the face and threw it at the Sun Spirit, who was hit with all of the power of the Moon. Ko lost all of the moon's power, and the Sun Spirit absorbed like a sponge.

The Sun Spirit was not pleased. He stood up, and his muscles bulged. He raised his arms to the sky, and yelled at the top of his lungs. He could no longer control himself. All of the power he had was being let out to the earth and into the Spirit World. A bright yellow light now surrounded him, and he still screamed with agony. His spirit was going to be ripped apart. Tears of pain rushed down his face.

While the Librarian Spirit was grim at the thought of harming another Spirit, Ko chuckled with glee. Now he would be more powerful. Once the Sun Spirit was finished yelling, Ko would steal both the Moon and Sun Spirit's faces. The Librarian could not stand it any longer, so he walked away. His knowledge was used in the war after all, as a result of his own actions. He had brought the Face Stealer into all of the realms. He had failed in his mission against the Avatar.

"What have I done?" The Librarian Spirit asked, as he stalked away from the screams.

**

* * *

**

The Moon was red, just like how it had been when Zhao had taken the moon spirit. Sokka put his hand to his forehead as he looked to the moon. It was still covering the sun, but the light of the sun shone around the moon, making all of the fire benders regain their power, and more. Aang had only enough energy to transport the group close to the wall, where the main battle was happening. He had to rest now to regain his strength. Appa was now running on the ground, since the group thought that it be best, so that they would not be hit by lightning or fire.

They soon stopped in the shade of two buildings, close to the wall as they saw the battle that was happening before them. Fire benders were at the front, and they were more powerful than ever since the sun was giving them more power. The moon stayed over the sun, still covering it, but the light and heat radiated around the moon still. Lightning and flames could be seen in the battle.

The soldiers on the wall had been overrun by fire benders, and few escaped. Now fire, arrows, stones, and lightning rained from the wall to the United Service. The Service itself was in panic. Water benders had lost their power, and were being protected by everyone else. The Deserters were killing Freedom Fighters, but the brave youths fought harder. Then, to the group's shock, the main fortress exploded, blowing the pirate ship's top high into the sky.

"Dad!" Katara yelled as tears fell down her face. She curled up in the sattle.

Sokka looked to the battle, and raised his eyebrow.

"Katara, get a grip!" Sokka said, taking out his club. "Dad's on one of the other fortresses, working the stink bomb thingies- I forget what they're called, but oh well. They need us, but we need a plan. Katara, take Appa's reins. Guru-guy? Stay on top of the sattle, and stay hidden. Aang and Toph, you are the only benders we have. You guys need to protect us as we punch through their army."

"Idiot." Toph stammered at Sokka, "I'm blind, and even I can see what we're up against. We should just hop on Appa, although I would rather fight, and fly away. Or at least fly behind the U-Service, and back them up from there."

"The Blue Spirit has taught me well." Sokka said, turning back to the battle. "We can't give up. We need to strike fear into the enemy so that they can give the United Service room."

Sokka turned back to his friends.

"I hate to admit it, but that angry-fire-bending-masked-punk," Sokka began, trying to joke around about The Blue Spirit. "Has changed a lot! No offence guys, but I think we should have stayed in Old Ba Sing Se. Aang should have gone right through the fire benders and taken out the Fire Lord, even though we would probably die…This is war. People die. We need to make the sacrifice. We need to forget about all our problems. We need to forget about our loved ones. Right now, the only thing we can do is fight to free the United Service! Aang, you might be the only water bending master we have able to fight. You can probably heal since you are a _Master_!"

Sokka could tell by all of his friends faces that they were reluctant. He turned once more to the battle, and raised his club, talking loud, not yelling, behind himself.

"With or without you." Sokka said, as he started to charge, to the back of the Fire Nation army.

The Fire Nation soldiers had not heard Appa before, and they certainly did not hear Sokka. One spear bearer looked behind him, but a grenade collided with the mask, breaking the man's nose. The grenade let out noxious gas that made many of the soldiers start to gag. Many other grenades were going off around the soldiers who were directly in the middle of the army, at the back. A club smashed into the soldier's head, knocking him out. Sokka crouched as a sword almost stabbed him. He brought up his spear and smacked a soldier's skull upward, sending the soldier sprawling on the floor.

Sokka saw a glint of blue metal on the ground. He bent down just as a spear flew overhead, where his chest once was. The spear collided into the chest of another soldier.

"MY BOOMERANG!!" Sokka yelled with glee, while bringing the boomerang over his head, smacking another soldier's weapon out of his hand.

But his happiness faded as a spear slashed his shoulder. If he wasn't dancing around, the spear would have hilled him. Blood dripped to the ground. Sokka threw his Boomerang with all of his might, and he heard three helmets crunch, and metal fall to the floor. Sokka continued fighting with his club, but soon the cloud he had produced with the bomb disappeared, and all of his enemies were fighting harder. Sokka was pushed to the ground.

He fought back up bravely, and found his Boomerang again. Suddenly, he tripped over a spear that struck the ground. Two soldiers with swords advanced to him. Before they could attack, a huge piece of rock flung them away from him. Another soldier picked up his spear, and was about to through it when Momo flew and started screeching, hooting, chattering, and scratching at the soldier's face.

Air pushed the soldiers back, and Appa bellowed loudly behind him. Sokka got to his feet and ran to his friends. Toph was earth bending, and Aang was bending everything at the Fire Nation. Both were amazing, although Toph did not have nearly the amount of power that the Avatar had. They separated from each other, as Appa ran between them. Toph and Aang continued bending, trying to protect their friends.

Sokka was pulled onto Appa's back by Katara, who hugged him, and peered at his wound. However, the fight did not stop. The Guru leapt off Appa's back, took a fallen spear, and broke the head of the spear off. He twisted and jumped in similar motions to Ty Lee. He banged soldier's head together. His precognition of the enemy's attacks helped everyone to fight. Once bandaged up, Sokka jumped off Appa, and once more started to fight. Sokka had given Katara his Boomerang as her only weapon as she pulled on Appa's reins, making sure Appa did not take off into the air.

"I know you're scared, but don't worry." Katara said, gently. "Be brave. We're scared too."

Appa growled. He looked up just in time to see someone dressed in a Kyoshi warrior uniform fall off the wall. Mad with rage, Appa summoned his courage. He rose up on his hind legs, and air bent with his tail behind him, blowing everyone away. Sokka was also blown away, but Aang swooped in and saved him before the Fire Nation soldiers could do anything. The Guru transported with Toph back onto the sattle. Aang went into the Avatar state, as Appa seemed to go into a state of rage.

They burst through the soldiers in a bright flash. Aang bent fire and ice, earth and air. He pummelled and blew the soldiers around them away. On the wall, though, a warrior aimed, and sent a lightning bolt to Aang. Before the lightning bolt could hit Aang, he created a cocoon of ice to block the bolt. The ice rained down on the soldiers below, and Toph jumped off Appa and bent an earth shield up to block the ice. Aang appeared before the warriors on the wall, and flipped all of the stones on to their sides, sending all of the soldiers to their doom. Between the cracks, Aang ran, picking up and transporting United Service soldiers behind friendly lines, and returned to the battle.

Just before they were flipped off the wall, three archers took aim and shot three arrows to Appa. Appa growled as he saw the arrows coming fast towards him as he ran, horns pointed at soldiers around him. Suddenly, a screeching animal swooped down, and caught the arrows in his two arms and tail. Momo screeched again as he dropped the arrows to the battlefield. Aang returned and held the soldiers at bay. Toph had gathered rocks onto Appa, and the rest of the gang threw as many as they could into the army. Appa was getting seriously hurt, but he kept going.

The group was almost through the gates when they spotted a body. Appa ran by so fast that they did not have a good look, but Katara could see the body of The Blue Spirit, trampled, broken, and with the handle of a knife in his chest.

The United Service began breaking apart. Pirates and sand benders left the army to its fate. The Deserters broke off, going in a different direction. Jeong-Jeong, yelling with anger. He had seen the body of The Blue Spirit. The Avatar and the gang broke through the stone barriers, and kept fighting. As Toph, Aang, and other warriors fought, Katara and Momo looked through the wreckage of the main fortress. As they went deeper, they came face to face with a fire bender. He sent a wave of fire to the pair, but a steel panel closed the way, slamming into the fire bender.

"They're all dead," Toph yelled. "Except for one of the Earth King's Generals. He's out there fighting. Katara, blow the horn! We need to retreat."

Fire benders advanced, pushing back the United Service. Many people were being killed. Katara blew the horn, but no sound came out.

Don't worry Katara. The Guru said, through a Spiritual channel. I will issue the order.

With that, the United Service began its retreat back to the caves, but the Fire Nation followed, until Aang went one last time into the Avatar State, gathered a large amount of water, and pushed the Fire Nation back into Ba Sing Se with a huge wave. With his last amount of energy, the Avatar left Ba Sing Se, not wanting to see what would happen when the moon stopped covering the sun.

Jin had been the person dressed in the Kyoshi Island uniform that fell off the wall. She had saved herself using a tricky earth chain technique. While she ran from the wall, she stumbled on a warrior who had a spear wound in his shoulder. The warrior was wearing a Blue Spirit mask, so The Iron Princess had thought it was the real Blue Spirit.

"LI!" She said to him. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

She fought and protected him all the way until the close was clear. Disoriented from the wound, the man she held onto, supporting him, did not say one word.

"Don't worry Li…err Zuko." She whispered, trying to sound a little happy. "I'll get you to your Uncle. Everything will be alright."

**

* * *

**

The Blue Spirit sat up, rubbing his head. Black liquid spilled from his armour, filling his mask, fixing his mask. The Eclipse was over, and the sun burnt brighter than ever before. Feeling his body regain strength, he stood up. Fire Nation soldiers all around him were shocked, and took out their weapons again. The Blue Spirit felt something drop out of him.

He took a gasp of air, as the wound in his chest healed. He looked around him and saw hundreds of bodies. The United Service had either retreated or had been destroyed. Using Spirit powers, he summoned the Dao blades he had dropped into his hands, put the knife into his belt, and spread his feelings into the Spirit World. He felt the remnants of the service scattered, while the main force was hiding once more in caves. He looked to the sun, and felt the agonized presence of the Sun Spirit.

"Ko." The Blue Spirit said before vanishing, leaving very confused Fire Nation soldiers.

**

* * *

**

"WE LOST!" The lone Earth General yelled as he marched through the caves.

The whole group marched with him, far from the entrance so that no surprises could overtake them. Earth benders closed the openings, but they still moved on, just in case. All of the water benders had been affected. They no longer had their water bending capabilities. Many lives were lost in the battle. All of their machinery was scrap. All of their bombs were used up. They had nothing else left to defend them besides earth bending.

Hakoda had survived the battle, but that was it for the leaders besides the other general, Suki, and Jet. Even the Earth King perished, along with Bosco the bear.

They marched for a few minutes until they came to another massive cavern where they set up the camp. While Iroh set up camp for Ursa and him, Jin had come to him with and injured warrior.

"Oh no…." Iroh said as he looked at 'the Blue Spirit'

Jin set him down on a cot Iroh had unrolled. Just then, the Earth General came to them with Jet.

"I mourn today's loss, General." Iroh said, solemnly. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No." The General looked at Iroh, and 'the Blue Spirit'. "Jet has told me everything. You Fire Nation scum! You, The Blue Spirit, and all of the Deserters were planning this from the beginning! You all betrayed us. From this day forward, the United Service will no longer take aid from people associated with the Fire Nation. You are now our prisoners."

Shocked to no end, Iroh stood up.

"But General, we have done nothing wrong!" Iroh pleaded. "And the Blue Spirit is wounded."

"Kill him, or make him walk." The General said, as Jet smirked. "The Fire Prince is no longer welcome here."

"YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SON LIKE THAT?" Ursa spat at the general, also standing up, and walking over to the general. "You are nothing but a feeble underling who takes orders! Right now, you are letting that boy use you! My son does not deserve this harsh treatment-"

Before she could finish the general smacked her across the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Ursa!" Iroh said, running to her side.

"I am in charge now of the whole Earth Kingdom." He said. "You have no place in it!"

"The Blue Spirit is a _hero_." Jin interrupted. "He deserves-"

Like Ursa, Jin was interrupted again, but instead of smacking her, the general pulled off her mask.

"You disgrace us all, even more that they do." He said in her face. "You use Dai Li techniques! They betrayed us for the Fire Nation! You cannot be trusted either. You are with them. Furthermore, you do not deserve the Kyoshi Warrior uniform!"

Jin tried to say more, but the General stepped back, as seven earth guards stepped forward.

"If any of you escape," The General said before leaving. "The soldiers of the United Service have been ordered to kill you once they spot you. In other words we won't be trying to recapture you."

The General turned his back on all of them, as Jet smirked at them, and the seven guards surrounded their camp.

Jin was forced to sit down, and not try anything. She sat beside 'the Blue Spirit'. Iroh and Ursa came around her to see how he was doing. Jin reached to the back of his head and undid his mask. She took the mask of his face to reveal the face of Haru! It was not the real Blue Spirit. Jin smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." Jin whispered, trying to soothe him.

Haru closed his eyes, feeling feverish, yet calm. He felt that he could trust this girl.

Her chest hurt. Iroh had been surprised at not seeing his nephew. He made a pot of tea and shared it around, even to the guards. Iroh then sat away from Jin and Haru. Jin felt heartbroken. If The Blue Spirit was not back yet, where could he be? Ursa, Iroh, and Jin did not want to believe that their loved one was gone.

Ursa sat up and wiped blood from the side off her face. The expression on her face worried Iroh. She had the same look in her eyes that Azula always had. Ursa fumed as she glanced at the guards and then at Iroh.

"Ursa, please drink your tea." Iroh said carefully, "I'm sure Zuko is alright. He's probably making sure our enemies have not followed the army."

"The enemy that you're talking about is our family." Ursa whispered back to Iroh. "They are part of us. But forget them! We need to help Zuko. He might need our help."

"…He might be dead…" Iroh said quietly. "And we won't get far. We're too old, and our guards would kill us if we tried to escape."

"Wouldn't you give your life up for your son," Ursa said this, but Iroh looked away, saddened greatly at Ursa's words. She softened her tone. "…I'm sorry Iroh, I didn't mean that. I know you would do anything to have Lu Ten back."

Silence fell on them like night. One of Haru's fellow warriors came and took him from Jin to get healed properly, so now Jin, Ursa, and Iroh sat around a small fire, where the tea pot brewed.

**

* * *

**

Sokka sat with his friends, but he was lost in thought. Katara sat beside Jet, Toph sat beside Aang, and the Guru sat beside Sokka. Suki was helping other warriors get fixed up. The group spoke lightly, but with heavy hearts. They all sat around a fire, keeping warm in the damp, cool cavern. Sokka was crushed at the fact that something went wrong with the Eclipse. He had been brave during the battle, but he could not show any happiness with his friends. Something was wrong with Yue, and he could feel it. Suki had been really busy, so she did not have time for him.

Katara just came back from bandaging some of the wounded. She had learned how to dress wounds from her grandmother, and now she was being cuddled by Jet.

"It's a shame your fire-bending-boyfriend betrayed us." Jet said to her, while tickling her, trying to make her laugh. She had giggled a bit, but she was reminded that her water bending had been taken away some how. "We could have won the war."

"Jet stop." Katara said. "We never had anything. He was and will always be an enemy. I still can't believe Jeong-Jeong deserted us though. He seemed nice."

"Nice Katara." Toph laughed. "You made a funny."

Suddenly Sokka stood up.

"This is no time to be joking!" Sokka yelled at his friends. "We are still at war, and it's more dangerous than ever!"

"Easy Sokka," Jet said coolly. "It wasn't any of our faults that the fire benders deserted us."

This raised a few more chuckles from Toph. Aang and the Guru remained quiet.

"Sokka, there's nothing we could do for Yue." Katara said, trying to pull Sokka back down. "And Zuko betrayed us. I know he was your teacher and all-"

"Shut up Katara." Sokka said exasperated. "Zuko died back in those caves under Ba Sing Se. I was taught by The Blue Spirit."

"It doesn't matter which personality you were taught by." Jet interrupted. "He was a fire bender, and the Fire Nation's Prince to boot. I think he brainwashed you."

Jet got up, facing Sokka. Sokka stared back at the boy for a long time, and neither of them moved. Suddenly, the earth slipped under Sokka's feet, and he fell onto his back. Toph squealed with laughter once more. She knew that their situation was dire, but if Sokka was not trying to lighten the mood, she thought it was up to her. Sokka fumed, and walked away from his friends, going to find Suki.

Jet smiled, triumphant once more.

The Sun Spirit would not stop screaming. Ko was thoroughly bored, and waited for the energy to disperse before he stole both the Sun Spirit's face and the Moon Spirit's face again. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Change your mind, Librarian?" Ko asked the being behind him. It wasn't the Librarian Spirit.

Ko turned around, and only saw the black fist that collided with one of his faces, giving it a black eye. Ko changed faces, and roared. He stopped short as he looked at The Blue Spirit. The Calligraphy where Jet had plunged the knife had turned silver, but the rest of the calligraphy on his chest was blue. Black liquid seemed to spill onto the blue mask, running into the cracks and indents that had broken it. Black tendrils wiggled in the air from The Blue Spirit's armour. Ko could hear him groaning, like a dead thing, or a damned thing.

Ko used his many feet, and tried attacking The Blue Spirit in the same way that he did before. He tried wrapping his long millipede legs around The Blue Spirit to crush him, but The Blue Spirit leapt over the legs, sending his own black ooze, that trapped Ko's legs. The Blue Spirit jumped onto Ko's body and stabbed one of his swords through Ko's body, pinning the spirit to the floor. The Blue Spirit's hand seemed to grow bigger, and looked clawed as it gripped Ko's squirming form.

It was so strange. The Blue Spirit had more power than ever in the Spirit World and beat Ko. Ko had almost beaten The Blue Spirit in the real world. Ko tried to get out of The Blue Spirit's grip, but he brought Ko close to his face. The Blue Spirit's mask looked like it was preparing for a meal. The jaw closed ever so slightly, and drool leaked through the teeth.

"Take the Moon Spirit's face and power back to her." The Blue Spirit said, threatening Ko. "Or I'll gut you like a fish! Your internal organs will feed many spirits. I will feast upon your flesh."

"You can't kill me." Ko said in defiance. "I will survive."

"We shall see." The Blue Spirit pierced under Ko's face, and The Blue Spirit ripped open Ko's head.

Every face poured our, and Ko screamed, nearly as loud as the Sun Spirit. The Sun Spirit looked on, and concentrated. He stopped screaming, and looked through one eye as he gripped The Moon Spirit's beautiful face gently as he tore it from his chest. He looked at The Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit stretched a long, sinewy army, which took the face gently. The Moon's power left the Sun Spirit, and he collapsed onto the floor. The power travelled through The Blue Spirit, and into Ko, who spat it out with the other faces.

With all of his power leaving him, Ko began shrinking. The Blue Spirit stepped off him and picked up his swords, sheathing them. Once the screams were gone, The Blue Spirit used his knife, and picked up Ko. He turned to The Sun Spirit. The mighty spirit had risen again, but was hunched over. He gripped his knee, and spiritual sweat dripped off his face.

"Thank You." The Sun Spirit panted. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Take a break." The Blue Spirit said. "Don't send any more power to the earth."

"I don't know if I can do that forever."

"Only for today. Give the Moon Spirit some of your energy."

"Already done…God's speed."

The Blue Spirit transported back to the Spirit World, and trapped Ko in an abyss, where only one person may enter every so often. Ko would no longer be able to escape this cell. The Blue Spirit then transported to the realm of the Moon Spirit. She was weak, but got up slowly. The Blue Spirit gave her what power of the sun he had. She was grateful to be conscious. She was glad that she could remember Sokka.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The Day of Black Sun Ends**_

While the events at Ba Sing Se were taking place, the Fire Nation armies across the world had withdrawn from the many places they were attacking. However, when the sun gave the Fire Nation more power than ever, many places were attacked again. The North Pole was being attacked, and now that none of the water benders could defend against the Fire Nation's attacks, the moon spirit was even more vulnerable. As night descended across the world, the moon regained its strength, and now the water benders were given back their powers. The fire benders still had enough energy, so now at the North Pole the fight had moved closer to the sacred pool of the Ocean and Moon Spirits.

With the ice wall crushed, many soldiers were pouring into the ice city and gave the water benders more to worry about. The innocent people had to be protected, so now many of them hid in ice caves around the city. Master Paku defended the Spirits with everything that he had. He used ice, water, and even steam to attack the Fire Nation. Suddenly, the fire benders all lost their powers. The Sun Spirit had taken back his power from the world. The Fire Nation had no choice but to retreat, and as a result, many of them were captured.

Meanwhile, in the desert, sand bender tribes fought Fire Nation Desert soldiers, who had come to take a position to block the United Service if they ever left the caves. In similar motion, the fighting stopped abruptly as the Fire Nation began retreating.

All across the world, similar retreats were happening. Fire Lord Ozai and Azula only heard about few of the smaller retreats, because it was a long way from the North Pole to Ba Sing Se. Fear gripped Ozai. He should have crushed the Avatar when he had the chance. As for the Blue Spirit, reports had come in that he had died, many times on the battlefield, but kept reappearing. Azula was stumped at what this meant. Zuko could be dead, but she did not want to get her hopes up.

**

* * *

**

Toph had fallen asleep easily in the cave and snored loudly. Guards had been set up all around the camp, as small fires faded out. Sokka could not sleep. He had seen Suki, and she was extremely stressed. Many of the Kyoshi Warriors had fallen during the retreat, let alone the rest of the battle. Only a handful remained. She had taken an arrow to the right shoulder, and it had been bandaged. Katara wished she could heal people once more, but thought she could not and did not even try.

Worry kept Sokka up late. The Eclipse had failed. Something had been wrong with the moon. The Blue Spirit was dead. The Deserters were gone, along with the sand benders. It was soon found out that Hugh, the swamp water bender had died on top of the wall of Ba Sing Se. He was defenceless when the moon turned red. So Sokka stared out into the blackness above him as he lay on the floor with his friends. None of them would be taking turns as guards, since they were not that strong, or they did not have enough speed and power to defeat any enemy. The Avatar would be needed later so he could not stand guard. Sokka felt utterly useless. He was no healer.

Suddenly, Toph snorted, and peeked out of the earth tent she had constructed for herself. Everyone else was in sleeping bags, since they had given their tents to wounded or dying soldiers. Appa lay on his side, breathing loudly and deeply as he slept, while Momo was curled on top of Aang's sleeping mat.

"What was that?" Toph whispered to Sokka.

"What's what?" Sokka replied. "How did you know I'm awake?"

"Your heart rate slows when you're sleeping, plus you keep sighing. There it is again!"

"I don't hear anything."

"Shut up!"

Toph crept out of her tent. By feeling the vibrations in the ground, and in the cave's ceiling, Toph could hear footsteps coming closer to the group. This would not have been noticed while she was sleeping, but Toph had heard something else which woke her. Someone had knocked out one of the guards, and the body had fallen to the floor. She told this to Sokka, and Sokka got out his club, ready for anything. They tiptoed over their friends bodies.

"He's standing over Aang!" Toph said loudly, as she earth bent a cloaked person away from the Avatar.

Sokka used fire starters and a branch to make a torch. He went quickly and pulled the person up to their feet.

"Who are YOU?" Sokka said in their face.

As light penetrated the darkness, it illuminated the person's face. It was an aging woman, wearing a mix of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom garments. The resemblance was uncanny. Sokka let go of her, and she stood tall. Ursa, mother of Zuko, The Blue Spirit, and Azula, Fire Nation Princess, stood before Sokka and Toph.

"I need your help." She said, pleadingly.

Toph and Sokka exchanged surprised glances.

**

* * *

**

Later, The Guru, Toph, Sokka, Momo, Appa, Aang, Ursa, and even Suki made their way through the cave towards an opening. They could not trust Jet or Katara, to Aang and Sokka's dismay, since Jet had gotten the Earth Kingdom General to imprison the people from the Fire Nation. They came out into moonlight. Shock washed over all of them as they gazed upon the bright moon. It had never shone this bright and beautiful before. Tears glazed Sokka's eyes, and he squeezed Suki closer to him.

"How did you get away from those guards?" Toph asked Ursa. "Aren't you a bit old for fire bending?"

Ursa turned to the group.

"My son is alive, I can feel it." She said with passion in her voice. "Back in the cave, Iroh tried warming up tea, but found that he couldn't. This means that all fire benders have lost their powers. You don't think that Zuko got his stealth from his father do you? I am the murderer of Azulon. And just like I killed part of my family for my son, I am willing to do it again, even if I die for him. We need to end this war right now. Somewhere, The Blue Spirit is out there, fighting. This is our chance to strike."

"I am somewhere, but I'm not fighting." A Dark, raspy voice came from the shadows of the cave.

The Real Blue Spirit stepped out into the Moon light.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." The Blue Spirit said to Aang especially. "But I need your help."

He stretched his arm out, and shook the Avatar's hand. Sokka's jaw dropped slightly. Ursa beamed with pride, after hearing all that her son had gone through until now from Iroh. Suki remained expressionless, as did Toph, who didn't care about who The Blue Spirit once was. They formulated a plan in gravel as Yue watched from above.

**

* * *

**

Ozai sat on the throne, enraged about what was happening to his forces. He summoned the army back into Ba Sing Se. Heads of soldiers from the United Service were being stabbed onto stakes on top of the outermost wall, warning everyone to stay away. Ozai knew it was getting late in the night, and was about to retire to his royal quarters when a messenger came running up to his throne.

"Sir!" the messenger said while bowing down the ground, not daring to look at the Fire Lord. "There's a group of soldiers headed this way to the palace! They are riding a flying animal of some kind."

"The Avatar?!" Ozai said in disgust. "Summon archers, normal soldiers, and Elite. Azula, summon the Dai Li! Get you two friends to the throne room immediately."

**

* * *

**

Appa had been covered in black cloth to mask his approach, but one of the archers in an outpost on the outer wall spotted him. To save energy, the gang had not transported through the Spirit World this time. They would need every ounce of it to fight. Just like they did before, they swooped down towards the palace, but instead of earth benders, archers met them, sending up hundred of arrows.

Wasting no time, The Blue Spirit jumped off Appa, and used energies from the Spirit World, the real world, and even the Sun Spirit to create a massive wave of fire that consumed enough of the arrows so that Appa could descend safely. Once on the ground, earth benders started advancing on the group from all sides, earth bending huge blocks from the floor. Other soldiers threw spears and arrows at the group. Aang and Toph bent a dome of earth over the group, blocking the attacks.

The Blue Spirit charged out of the earth, and into the soldiers before him, tackling some of them off their feet. Similar to Katara, he produced a fire whip, and smacked soldiers aside as if they were dolls. Meanwhile, Toph and Aang bent many of the soldiers away, while Appa, Momo, Ursa, Sokka and The Guru made their way to the drawbridge that was left open over the moat. It started to be pulled up, but thanks to Sokka's boomerang, one of the chains was cut by a flying boomerang, and the drawbridge fell back down.

Aang ran faster than them all, and water bent the whole moat up, brought a wave down, and divided all of the soldiers in half. Toph again turned the stair case into a ramp, and all of the soldiers fell down with the water. The group went up the stair case as they had before; Toph and Aang bent a huge block out of the earth, and they bent the group up towards the entrance as Appa air bent with his tail. The only difference this time was The Blue Spirit's fire whips going up and putting the archers' bows on fire and Sokka throwing his boomerang to soldiers' heads.

They finally reached the main entrance as Toph and Aang bent huge blocks of earth into Dai Li that came up to he sides. More Dai Li came in front of the group and bent earth fists to hurt them. Using Aang's staff, The Guru smashed many of the fists. Using The Blue Spirit's Dao, Ursa blocked some more of the fists, but she was soon out of breath. One of the fists almost hit her, but it was smashed before it hit her by Sokka's boomerang. The Blue Spirit leapt in front of the group and created a fire octopus to catch and send back the earth, except they were on fire.

Toph and Aang ran up beside The Blue Spirit and earth bent two huge walls of earth that knocked the Dai Li away. As the group made their way to the throne room's doors, more Dai Li let go of Fire Nation Elite, surrounding the group. Still using the powers from the Scroll of Sozin, the Elite tried to fire bend the group into ashes. Appa air bent using his tail, Suki fanned flames away from the group, Toph earth bent a wall to protect one side of the group, Aang did the same to the other, and The Blue Spirit fire bent, and made pillars of fire under all of the Elite, smashing them into the ceiling of the hall.

"Hey, that was my move!" Toph complained.

Sokka threw his boomerang to more soldiers that were coming up from other staircases all over the palace. Toph and Aang earth bent the ceiling down and blocked any more soldiers from coming in or getting out. Toph also felt vibrations in the ground for some metal. Concentrating hard, she bent the metal slowly until it reached the surface. Seeing how she was doing it, Aang went into the Avatar State and helped bring up much of the metal to strengthen their wall.

Meanwhile, Ozai sat on the throne and sweat beaded his forehead. Azula stood ready in the middle of the room. Mai stood on her right, as Ty Lee stood on her left. Mai had no expression on her face as the four heard the battle noises from just outside the doors. Ty Lee had spotted an Earth Kingdom drape that the Fire Lord had kept with the red and black ones from the Fire Nation, and she thought about the colour contrasts. Azula licked her lips and smiled. She went through the lightning motions slowly.

Without warning, the throne room doors burst open, and the Avatar flew in with a trail of white light. His tattoos and eyes glowed. Azula went through the last motion, but she felt nothing but pain. As she was about to point her two fingers at Aang's head, a single Dao blade slashed off her fingers. A gloved fist smashed into her jaw. The build up of lightning burnt all over her body. The gloved hand came again and absorbed the lightning's energy from her body, and expelled it out a window.

Suki stood in front of Ty Lee with her fans unfurled. She had an angry expression on her face.

"So you like my boyfriend, do you?" She said menacingly.

"Hey, hey, I didn't know he was taken!" Ty Lee laughed, raising her arms in surrender.

Ty Lee tried cart wheeling away from Suki, but came face to face with none other than Sokka himself. She stumbled back and tried going another way but came face to face with The Guru.

"No hard feelings?" She asked as the trio closed in on her.

This time, Ty Lee had no choice but to surrender as The Guru blocked her chi in all of her limbs.

Meanwhile, Mai had been sat on by Appa, and patiently tapped her fingers on the floor as Momo chattered and hooted by her ear. Ursa walked up to her and got her up.

"Aren't you…dead?" Mai asked Ursa.

"Aren't we going to fight?" Ursa asked back, getting ready.

"No, I'm pretty tired." Mai yawned. "I don't feel like wasting my time on an old lady."

"Old…?" Ursa slumped and raised her eyebrow.

Ozai got up off the throne as Aang simply walked to him, while air, fire, water, and earth swirled around him. Ozai clenched his fist.

"You think I will be defeated by a child?!" he bellowed.

He leapt out the window into the night. Aang had no choice but to follow with his glider.

The Blue Spirit stabbed his swords like a scissors on either side of Azula's neck. He singed her fingers back onto her hand, causing her great pain which made her faint.

"This is a ridiculous fight." He said to himself.

He picked up his swords and went after the Avatar.

**

* * *

**

Ozai had climbed onto the roof of the palace, and shot orange fire balls at Aang's glider. Aang used a water whip from a canteen and put the fire out. He landed on the roof and was steady in a stance. The moon shone on the duo.

"I challenge you to an Angi Kai!" Ozai spat as his last resort. "This is where we test your fire bending skills!"

"I accept." Aang kicked his glider off to the side, and the two started kicking and punching blasts of fire at each other.

They parried each other's moves as fast as lightning. Neither of them managed to hit one another. Aang was being careful to use his Avatar powers wisely because there was a chance that he could burn down the palace with his friends still trapped inside. In a cheap move, Ozai elbowed Aang in the face, causing Aang to have a nose bleed. Caught by surprise, Aang was hit square in the face by a flame that burnt through his clothing, leaving burnt skin. He winced in pain. Ozai ignited a blue flame in the palm of his hand and picked the Avatar up by his collar.

"You are like my son: Weak!" Ozai literally spat in the Avatar's face. "You will never defeat me."

"I will!" The Blue Spirit ascended over the side of the roof, and slashed at Ozai.

Ozai dropped Aang onto the roof, and dodged the two blades as much as he could. He had to fire bend to block them, and The Blue Spirit drove him closer to the edge. Aang got up, and somersaulted over them, and swept the Fire Lord off his feet with earth bending.

"This is an Angi Kai!" Ozai yelled to the duo. "Where is the honour? Where are the rules you so love to follow?"

"You started it." Aang said childishly.

"Avatar, watch out!" The Blue Spirit said while pushing Aang out of the way while Ozai breathed fire out of his mouth. The mighty blast hit The Blue Spirit in his chest, sending him flying through the air.

The Blue Spirit hit a spire on the roof, and rolled down to the edge. Aang jumped and grabbed The Blue Spirit by his left arm. It was a long way down. As Aang tried to get him back onto the roof, Ozai brought his arms together and threw a massive fire beam at Aang. Aang stomped the roof, and brought up an earth barrier. The barrier started to move from the force of the fire. Aang closed his eyes as it collided with his back. He tried his best to stay on the roof.

The Blue Spirit smacked his forehead and sighed.

"Idiot." He said to himself, and then to Aang, he said: "I can transport remember? Let go!"

With that he batted the Avatar's hand away and transported behind Ozai. The Blue Spirit slid his foot behind Ozai's right leg, and pushed. Ozai lost his footing and stopped his attack. The Blue Spirit grabbed the Fire Lord by his pants and pulled him off his feet.

Aang got angry. He went into the Avatar State and brought his fists up. He earth bent the roof up, and got into position. He flew up into the sky and summoned water from the atmosphere. He held water in one hand, fire in the other, and combined them together. He air bent through the fire and water, turning it into steam. He earth bent using his feet, and knocked Ozai's arms away from his chest as he smashed the burning attack into Ozai's chest. Aang kept his arms at Ozai's chest as they fell off the roof. The force had also knocked The Blue Spirit off the roof, so they all fell.

The Avatar air bent so much wind to push him and Ozai that it sucked the air out of Ozai's lungs. Unable to move now, he could no longer do anything to stop Aang from fulfilling his duty. They crashed through part of the palace, and deep into Old Ba Sing Se, impaling Ozai on green crystals that Toph somehow bent up. The Blue Spirit had appeared and knocked Aang off Ozai before he too was impaled. The Fire Lord sputtered and gasped as blood flowed out of his mouth.

He looked up, and saw his wife walking towards him.

"You have hurt many people, including our son." She said sadly. "Good-bye."

The life rustled out of Ozai's body like some phantom creature. Ursa closed his unseeing eyes. Fire Nation soldiers looked down the hole at their former master. Toph earth bent them all back to the surface. Azula had escaped from Sokka and Suki, who were still in the palace with Ty Lee and Mai; plus Appa and Momo. The Guru had transported Ursa and Toph into Old Ba Sing Se.

The Fire Nation soldiers did not have a clue as to what to do. They were all in defensive poses with weapons. Dai Li suddenly rounded the bend with Azula leading them. Before she could order them to do anything, three alley panther-cats leapt on her, pinning her down to the ground. Momo swooped down, and sat on her head. She squirmed helplessly as Toph earth bent her arms and legs to the ground. The group looked at the soldiers. All of them dropped their weapons. Aang collapsed but was surprised to be caught be none other than The Blue Spirit.

"You did good." He said earnestly. "But there is still more to do."

He looked up to the palace as Suki, Sokka, and Appa came down to join them with Mai and Ty Lee.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Blue Spirit: Returns**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Air Bender. All of the characters and ideas given thus far are a product of Nickelodeon. This is just a fan-fiction depicting something that probably won't happen in the show. Please don't steal my ideas! After saying that, I must apologize if I have taken anything from any other story, movie, comic, or whatever else applies. I give credit to the makers of the Avatar show, because I will be using much of their ideas.

The following story takes place after the second season finale, "Crossroads of Destiny".

_**Chapter 11**_

The United Service awoke to find a messenger from Ba Sing Se. The Sun rose, giving a soft light. Scouts had been sent to the city to find it secure, and now the whole group made their way to the palace. As they passed, they all could see men, women and children from the Fire Nation in doorways of houses. Everyone was anxious. The Blue Spirit looked down to the group. His uncle and Jin were still prisoners. The Deserters were still missing. Fire Nation fleets and armies all across the world had not heard of the Fire Lord's demise. All people would remain suspicious of the Fire Nation. It would take years to fully gain peace across the world again. The Blue Spirit was content with the progress that they had made.

King Bumi had suddenly arrived with his whole army. He had defended Omashu with an Iron Will. He helped bury the dead. The Dai Li had taken off their uniforms, and many earth benders helped with the destruction of Old Ba Sing Se. Never again would people be hypnotized. All of the Ju Dees of the city were returned to their families. Fire Nation hawks had been sent out across the world to get messages across that the Fire Lord was dead.

The Avatar had healed himself using water. He was so happy that he survived with his friends that he zipped around the palace on his air scooter. Sokka stood with Suki along with Ursa, The Guru, Appa, Momo, the panther-cats, and other animals they found. Toph lay on the ground behind them, picking her nose.

Meanwhile, Katara walked with the Freedom Fighters. She had been very worried when she woke to find all of her friends missing. Jet seemed more than edgy as he walked with the group. Hakoda walked while leading the Water Tribes. The Last Earth General led the Earth Kingdom's soldiers. Haru walked with his small group of friends, and the Kyoshi warriors were led by the mayor of Kyoshi. Iroh and Jin were being guarded by earth benders. Jin had changed into peasant clothes.

All of the families marched behind the warriors, and they stopped away from the rest. Soldiers stayed with them to guard them. Hakoda, Jet, Katara, The Earth General, Kyoshi's mayor, and two guards walked up the steps to meet The Avatar and his small group. Jet frowned when he saw Ursa, but was unaware that The Blue Spirit was looking straight at him from a distance.

"Avatar Aang," The General said, while his expression hardened. "Although this may seem like a great victory, I am shocked that you left with a prisoner. She is the Fire Lord's lover! How could you trust her?"

"She didn't care about the war." Aang started to say. He held his glider by his side. "She only wanted peace. Zuko, The Blue Spirit, is her son. She had killed Azulon, the previous Fire Lord in an attempt to save him."

"So you would rather take her side than your own people?" The General said while motioning to all of the United Service."

"The Fire Nation is his people." Ursa added. "He is a part of us as much as a part of any other nation."

"Quiet, Fire Nation trash!" Jet glared at Ursa. "You are our prisoner, and you can't speak to us great leaders!"

Meanwhile, The Blue Spirit showed Li's father the knife and told him who killed his son. Many people still respected The Blue Spirit, so word spread fast. The Freedom Fighters were beginning to panic as many other soldiers started accusing them about losing the battle.

The group near the palace looked back to the army in dismay. Jet's eyes widened. The Blue Spirit walked up the steps with a knife in his hand. The Earth General also looked on as The Blue Spirit walked up to them.

"This is the knife stolen from one of your Earth Kingdom soldiers." The Blue Spirit said to the General. "It was given to me by my uncle, and I gave it back to a kid from the Earth Kingdom. His name was Li. He had a brother that was never found. His father looked high and low for Li's brother. And when he reunited with his family, he had come back a heart broken man. Do you know how much more is his pain now that his other son, the boy, Li was killed by someone you thought you could trust?"

The General raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"See!" Jet said, pointing to The Blue Spirit. "He's confessing! He crushed the boy underneath a pile of rubble!"

"How did you know the boy was crushed under a pile of rubble?" Sokka asked from behind Jet.

Jet looked back to Sokka. He grew angrier and accused The Blue Spirit of brainwashing Sokka. The Earth General stepped towards Sokka.

"You have been twisted by the Fire Nation, too?" he asked. "If so, you must stand trail."

Hakoda stood in between Sokka and the general.

"Now wait just a minute." Hakoda said. "My son is much smarter than that! He hates the Fire Nation. The only reason he trusts The Blue Spirit is because The Blue Spirit saved Katara."

"Who's to say The Blue Spirit didn't have a hand in her kidnapping?" The General retaliated.

"I do." King Bumi suddenly appeared, wearing a Fire Nation helmet without the face covering. "Well, this little helmet is quite nice. Yes, quite nice indeed."

"King Bumi?" The Avatar said with a smile.

**

* * *

**

After much debate, The Blue Spirit won. In a last effort, Jet unsheathed his swords and put them up in a defending pose, but Sokka took out his club and smashed it down, bending Jet's swords. Jet was apprehended and so were many of the other Freedom Fighters, but some escaped. The Blue Spirit found Jeong-Jeong again and persuaded him to tell their story. Iroh and Jin were set free, and joined the Avatar and his friends. Months past. The United Service rebuilt Ba Sing Se, and allowed the Fire Nation families to continue to live there. Aang was instrumental in gaining support all across the world for peace. Ozai was the only being Aang ever killed, and he always felt bad about it, but it had to be done.

Iroh, The Blue Spirit, and Ursa went back to the Fire Nation and imprisoned Azula and Mai in the dungeons, but treated them better than how Ursa was treated. Ty Lee had told the courts about how she was forced to help Azula, and was now back in the circus where she belonged. Mai had been released on good behaviour. Ursa, The Blue Spirit and Ursa came to the conclusion that to stop power hungry fire benders from trying to take over the world, there could no longer be one ruling family of the Fire Nation. They spent years hiring experts who could do a better job. Ursa and Iroh retired together and reopened the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. The Blue Spirit left one of his most trusted members of parliament in charge as he continued travelling the world to rebuild the world.

Meanwhile, the armies travelled back to their respective lands and gave up their arms. They continued making advances in all areas of life, especially sports and international entertainment. The Freedom Fighters were let go of because most were too young to be sentenced too harshly. They disbanded soon after. The Deserters returned to the Fire Nation, and Jeong-Joeng was appointed to be one of the figure-heads. The people from Kyoshi Island returned to their home, and with help from Aang, they expanded it to be home to more people. New Policing strategies were being used by the armies, making it easier for the heroes. Even Jin had felt the sting of being not needed anymore.

Jet stayed in a rehabilitation clinic in Ba Sing Se, which was run by ex-Dai Li Agents. Toph became the first Queen of the Earth Kingdom. King Bumi still did not give up Omashu to her, though. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe married Suki of Kyoshi Island at sunset at a village that once hated the Avatar. They wed where Lady Kyoshi had split the land. Sokka stayed with the Kyoshi warriors, teaching them how to make traps to catch huge fish and water serpents. Katara took Master Paku's place in the North Pole, but with Hakoda's approval married Haru of the Earth Kingdom. Jin had remained a farmer woman, and remained poor. As night fell on Ba Sing Se, she would take up the mantle of The Iron Princess once more. She had taught Toph the ways of the Dai Li, making Toph, even tougher.

Toph's parents eventually came around to see Toph. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. With all of his duties finished, The Guru disappeared, never to be seen again. The Earth General became known as Omak, the distrustful, since he was distrustful of everyone. Aang, Appa, and Momo travelled the world over, visiting friends, and fighting injustice. Years later, he returned to Ba Sing Se, and opened himself up to Toph. They got married in a grand ceremony where all of their friends were invited.

The Blue Spirit started to be seen less and less. Years passed since his last appearance. Jin was lonely as she thought of him every day. As Toph and Aang were reaching their Golden years, a messenger told them to come to an arena, south of Ba Sing Se. Jin, Katara, Haru, Sokka, Suki, and even Jet and Ty Lee were invited also. To their surprise, a man with Golden eyes, and long black hair stood in the arena. The man was none other than Zuko! He had stopped being The Blue Spirit long ago, since the world was becoming more peaceful. It was time for the Angi Kai between the two opponents.

Zuko was as determined and stubborn as ever. Just for this battle, Aang had to let go of Toph, and fight the ex-prince of the Fire Nation. They fought for what seemed to be an eternity. Although she could not see it, Toph could tell it was an intense fight. Finally, Zuko lost. The Avatar had hundred, possibly thousands of skills Zuko, The Blue Spirit could only dream of. After their match, it took them days to recover, Aang more so because he had to close one of the charkas again. Zuko finally settled down with Jin in Ba Sing Se, and they ran the Jasmine Dragon together.

**

* * *

**

Time brought Zuko and Jin to Lake Laogai. Zuko used a cane to walk, and Jin held onto him for support. Zuko reached into his coat and pulled out an old mask, from a war that was long over. He had finally reached his goal. He had attained happiness. That was probably the biggest reasons for The Blue Spirit's Return. He did not need a kingdom after all. He just needed family. He looked at the mask one more time. He set it on fire and let it go into the wind. He watched as the charred mask descended deep below the lake's surface, never to be found again.

Zuko was king of the world. He had finally let go of his old self, and looked into Jin's beautiful eyes. Their son, Li, and daughter Cio Dee waited for them with their families. Zuko and Jin were now grandparents. Zuko shared a loving kiss with his wife and then looked to the sky as the sun set.

"This is a beautiful life." He said. "I've been given everything."

_**THE END MOTHER FUCKER**_


End file.
